The Old Ones
by Rage Addiction
Summary: When Castiel was returning the Monster Souls back to Purgatory, he decided to not take the chance on anything escaping and jumped into the void too. Receiving some help from a higher power, Castiel was whisked to a area almost as messed up as his world. Helping a pervert in need, Issei and Castiel will show that universe true power. Leviathan/Seraphim Empowered Issei.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Highschool Dxd or Supernatural.

Three men stood in old lab. One was a man with a beige trench coat, and he was covered in blisters and his own blood.

Castiel stared blankly at a wall, a wall with a unique symbol painted with blood it. Dean looked from Castiel then to Bobby, before the former handed the later a piece of paper.

"Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc-" Bobby read off the paper, to open the door to Purgatory.

'_Everything I do…I always manage to cause damage with everything I come in contact with.' _The Seraphim thought, as its bloodied vessel staggered forward. '_I know I'm going to somehow mess this up too…I know what to do. To make sure nothing stays here.' _Castiel thought, as it glanced back to Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean." The Seraphim said, before it faced forward and watched as the blood symbol burn fiery red.

Castiel staggered forward. "-Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!" Bobby finished.

The Wall with the symbol began to pull itself open, revealing a dark void that seemed to pull everything close to in inside it.

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel said. Confusing the Hunter, before he noticed the Seraphim was walking towards the entrance to Purgatory.

Dean's eyes went wide. "Wait, Cas!" He announced, but Castiel fell into the black void, before it sealed up.

A man on the other side of the world randomly looked in a direction. '_That was unexpected.' _Chuck thought as he looked back at the T.V. '_You sure have a way to mess with things, Castiel. Opening Purgatory, then absorbing the Leviathans, then changing the world in my name, and now throwing yourself into the void between Earth and Purgatory.' _God thought with a slight smirk. '_You sure now how to change things up, don't you?' _Chuck mused, before he snapped his fingers.

'_I'm not going to resurrect you. Oh, no, no, no. I've done that far too many times.' _God thought. '_How about…a bit of a story change. I get some entertainment, two stories…with the price of one.' _Chuck mused with a smiled, as he leaned back, grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. "This will be so interesting." He commented.

**In an entirely different world**

There was a seventeen year old male with average height, short brown hair and light brown eyes. He stood in a park with a water fountain in the center of it. Issei looked at the fountain in remembrance.

"Right…This is the place. This is where I had my date with Yuma." Issei muttered. "Yuma, I don't want to believe that is was just a dream…" He said.

Issei glanced around when he heard the sound of loud popping. He saw several lampposts, with their light bulbs exploding. Issei looked around in confusion, before he dug a finger into his ear when he started to hear a quite high pitched sound.

"Huh…" The teen sounded, before he became tense as the high pitched sound got louder. Issei grabbed at his ears and flinched as the sound began to get grading. The water in the fountain began to shake as the concrete forming the fountain cracked. And then in an instant it all stopped.

Issei was kneeling on the ground holding his head, before he slowly let go. "W-what was that?" He asked himself.

'_My Apologize…' _voice answered, causing Issei to look around. '_My voice can be a bit…difficult to understand, by most species…' _the voice added.

"Well, this is unfortunate. Here I am, running into someone like you in this town." A man in a trench coat commented.

Issei felt a sick feeling coming from the man, and took several steps back. "Trying to run away? Tell me, who is you master?" the man asked.

'**_Master? We are our own Master!' _**A dark watery voice snapped.

Issei turned around and ran. "What the fuck is going on?!" He questioned to himself, but stopped when he saw black feathers floating down. '_…This is just like hers.' _Issei thought, before the man with the trench coat landed in front of him, but now he had a pair of black raven-like wings.

'_Corporeal wings?' _The voice said unsure. '_The very idea that an Angel has corporeal wings is…ludicrous.' _It stated.

"This is why I can't abide lower-class beings." The man commented.

"What is going on?" Issei muttered to himself._ 'Is this a dream?' _He thought.

"Hmph, your master and friends are nowhere around..." The man informed.

'**_Master…Friends…We are the top. We are the Sharks in this world!' _**The dark watery voice announced.

"…Nor are you showing any signs disappearing, nor are any magic circles being deployed." The man listed off. "My analysis of the situation is that you are a Stray." He informed, as he raised his hand and formed a Spear of Light. "In which case killing you create no problem." The man informed.

'_Run…__**Run!' **_the two voices yelled. Issei turned around quickly and ran, not really going against the voices. He didn't get too far, before a blue spear head protruded from his stomach.

"Gachk!" the teen sounded, as he fell to his knees.

'_Get up! We have to vacate the area…__**Move you pathetic Human!' **_The two voices ordered.

Issei reached for the spear and grabbed onto it, only for it to burn his hands. "You can't pull it out, right?" The man asked tauntingly. "To your kind, light is a deadly poison. Do you want me to pull it out for you?" the man questioned, before he placed his hand on the back of Issei's head and grabbed onto the Spear, and then violently yanked it out.

Issei held his bloodied wound. '_What the hell is this? Some twisted nightmare!? I don't want to die now!' _The teen thought, as he panted and coughed.

'_You don't have to die…not now…not ever…' _the voice informed.

"That's a…that's a lie…" Issei muttered.

'_I…We have to power to help you, Issei Hyoudou.' _The voice stated.

'_…I-I'm just a pervert...' _Issei thought.

'_Every life deserves to be saved…__**Then Consumed!' **_ The two voices spoke.

"I apologize for giving you such pain. It seems like I missed your vital organs by just a hair." The winged man said condescendingly.

"Then…how do I get this power?" Issei questioned, getting a weird look from trench coated man.

'_All you have to do…is say __**Yes…' **_the two voices informed.

The Fallen Angel formed another Spear of Light. "I'll be more accurate this time." The man informed.

"…Then…Yes." Issei said.

"Yes, what? Yes to me killing you?" the Fallen Angel asked with a raised eyebrow, before he shrugged and prepared to throw the Spear of Light.

But before he could do that, Issei's body began to glow in a bright white light. The Fallen Angel held his ears, when a high pitched sound echoed off the area, before the light engulfing Issei began to darken to a pitch black.

When the Light dimmed, Issei was still on his knees. Issei slowly reached for his stomach and felt for his wound. He pulled his hand back and looked at his blood, but his eyes went wide at what he saw. Instead of the crimson red blood he knew he had; his blood as a pitch black ooze-ish liquid.

"What is this…?" Issei asked curiously, for some reason he wasn't startled by the fact his blood was different. He was just curious.

"What was that? Hmm, calling for reinforcements?" The Fallen Angel asked with narrowed eyes. "It won't matter. You'd be dead before they even arrive." He stated.

"No." Issei stated, as he stood up surprising the Fallen Angel and the hidden Rias plus her peerage.

"No? No to what? Me killing you? Are you begging?" The Fallen Angel asked incredulously, though he was smirking.

"No you pathetic little creature." Issei said, as he glanced down and watched as his wound seal up, before he fixed his school uniform. "I was talking about your statement, 'Calling for reinforcements', I don't call for anything." He informed. "In fact…if I tried to explain to you the process of what we just did, you're little mind wouldn't comprehend it." Issei said in a condescending, yet charming manner.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic! You lowly Stray Devil!" the Fallen Angel yelled as he reared his Light spear back.

Issei cracked his neck, before a blue light spear impaled him with enough force to send him flying back. The teen was impaled to a Tree.

Issei smile fully as he was pinned to a tree. "Alright. Enough with the tricks! Let's do this like real monsters!" He announced, as he began to move forward. In an instant another light spear impaled him.

The Fallen Angel watched with satisfaction as steam began to rise from the Spears of Light, meaning that they were burning the Devil.

"Hahaha!" Issei laughed, looking like he was relishing in the pain, before he looked at the Fallen Angel with a smile. "You gotta do that again…That tickled." He informed with a slight scowl, as he walked forward, pulling the Spears of light through himself, causing lots of black ooze to come out of his wounds.

"You're a Devil…" The Fallen Angel began.

"Now you're just flirting with me." Issei replied with a smirk.

"You should be in pain…the Light should hurt you more than anything! What are you?!" the Fallen Angel demanded.

Issei shrugged, before he lifted on hand up. "A being of Light and righteous faith…." He trailed off, as he lifted his other hand. "…A being of Blackness and all-consuming hunger…" Issei said, before he glanced up. "…Or a Human pervert, with a shit ton of power." He added. "A Seraphim… A Leviathan…Maybe a Human…Or all of the above…truth is, I have no idea what I am." Issei admitted, taking slow steps towards the stupefied Fallen Angel. "But…I do know what I'm not." He informed.

"I don't care what you are! Die!" the Fallen Angel yelled, as he threw a spear of light at the teen.

The Spear of Light stopped an inch from Issei's face, as the teen caught it with his bare hand. "You're boring me…Find something else that can hurt me." Issei instructed, as the Spear of Light in his hand flickered and disappeared.

The Fallen Angel looked at the teen with wide eyes. "Nothing…Hmm." Issei sounded, as he tilted his head to the side as black vein-like markings began to move up his neck. "So even in this world, we're still the Apex Predators…interesting." He commented, before he held up his hand at the Fallen Angel.

"Who are you?" the Fallen Angel questioned with a glare.

"Who? What? How? All good questions." Issei replied with a shrug. "I can be called Castiel…" He began.

"Castiel…Impossible, I've seen her face and you aren't her." The Fallen Angel argued.

"Huh?" Issei sounded in confusion. "That is…undoubtedly weird." He muttered. "I can be called 'The Head Leviathan'…Or I can be called Issei." Issei said with a shrug. "Now, who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm Dohnaseek." The Fallen Angel informed arrogantly.

Issei's demeanor changed from a condescendingly charming, to a calm and dire disposition. "…Dohnaseek? I'm not familiar with that name." He stated with knit eyebrows and a tilted head, as the vein-like markings around his neck vanished. "You must be an offspring a Human and an Angel. Though that is forbidden, I guess I can't be the judge of things that are forbidden or not." Issei commented as he adopted a melancholic look. "You're a Nephilim then." He stated.

"You! You insult me! You think I'm messing around! I'll kill you!" Dohnaseek declared as he formed a large blue spear of light, before he threw it. As soon as the spear touched Issei, it vanished.

"So you want to fight?" Issei asked sadly. "I really don't like fighting anymore. Everything I seem to touch, breaks. But since you are adamant on harming my vessel for unknown reasons, I will fight if I have too." He informed.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dohnaseek demanded.

Issei sighed, before he pointed his finger at the Fallen Angel, like it was a gun. "Bang." He said, before Dohnaseek's arm was snapped back, like it was shot. "Bang." Issei said again, as he aimed at the Fallen Angel's other shoulder.

"Argh! What did you do!?" Dohnaseek yelled.

"I find your voice, annoying." Issei commented, as he narrowed his eyes at the Fallen Angel.

Dohnaseek gripped his throat as he tried to talk, but nothing came out. "If you're wondering why you're not able to talk, it's because I 'turned off' your Vocal cords." Issei informed, before he walked towards the Fallen Angel. Dohnaseek looked at Issei with wide fearful eyes, before his wings flared and tried to flyway.

"Contrary to popular belief, Angels don not fly in human form. I'm curious, if your wings are…clipped…can you teleport?" Issei asked calmly, before he snapped his fingers.

"ArrGH!" Dohnaseek yelled re-awakening his vocal cords, as blood spirted from his back. As his wings vanished, but looked like they were ripped from his back. "W-what the hell are you?!" Dohnaseek demanded as he took several steps back.

"…I told you…I don't know…But right now, I'm Castiel." Issei said monotonously.

"Im…Impossible!" The Fallen Angel yelled, before he turned around to run away. But as soon as he turned around, Issei was standing right in front of him.

"It is very possible…And I don't think running will save you." Issei stated, as he put his hand on the top of Dohnaseek's head. "This will be unpleasant…" He informed.

"Wait, let's talk about this?" Dohnaseek said. "You don't have to kill me." He voiced.

"You tried and almost secluded in killing my vessel. Why do you believe you deserve penance for what you have done?" Issei asked, as he still held his palm to the Fallen Angels forehead.

"I can…We can work together!" Dohnaseek informed.

Issei's demeanor shifted from Calm and dire, back to charmingly and condescending again. "What makes you think I'd work with you?" He asked rhetorically. "I'd sooner swim through hot garbage then work with a bottom feeding mutation like you. You're ugly, lazy, and a Gold digging whore…you're less than human. And they aren't much…I'd work never with you…you just…don't have the spark that interests me." Issei said seriously.

Before Dohnaseek could react, his eyes began to glow with a bright white light. A bright light shined from Dohnaseek's eyes and mouth, as the skin around his face burnt away. Dohnaseek fell to the ground, lifeless as white fire burned from where his eyes used to be.

Issei glanced around, before he knelt down and touched the dead Fallen Angel's neck. The teen's body shimmered, before he shifted to a perfect copy Dohnaseek. Issei-Dohnaseek held his hand up, before a dark blue spear of light formed in his hand. The Fallen Angel then shifted back to the teen.

"Hmm…" Issei muttered, as he held up his hand again and formed the same dark blue spear of light, but it burned at his skin. "Such interesting magic, almost a diluted form of White Light…" he trailed off as he crushed his own light spear.

"Huh, I guess we should talk to the owner." Issei commented, as he looked up and around the park. He took a step forward, before he vanished in the sound of flapping wings.

"Um…Rias-sama, what just happened?" Kiba asked unsure, as Rias and her peerage left the foliage of the trees.

"I have no idea." The Red headed devil muttered.

"What do you think he meant by Leviathan and Seraphim?" Akeno asked curiously.

"I don't know." Rias admitted with a slight scowl, not liking not knowing what was happening. "There isn't a Leviathan house…and he didn't have the aura of light like a Seraph, or the wings of an Angel…" She said, before she looked at the tree Issei was impaled on. "Is that…black blood?" Rias asked unsure.

Akeno and Koneko knelt down at the black ooze. "It doesn't look like blood. But…what is it, is the question." Rias' queen voiced. Koneko stood up and walked over to the corpse of the Fallen Angel, before she inspected it.

"…Eyes burnt out…and liquefied organs…" Koneko said quietly.

"I've never heard of a spell or an attack that did that." Akeno admitted, trying to hide the fact that she wanted an attack like that.

"Whatever it is, or what Issei's could be, will be answered tomorrow." Rias said with determination.

A gust of wind blew, as Issei appeared in his bedroom. Issei knit his eyebrows together as he glanced around, before his eyes landed on a poster on his wall. It was of a woman in provocative clothing. "…How inappropriate." Issei commented calmly as he glanced around and noticed more posters. He waved his hand and in an instant all of the posters were off the wall and stacked in a corner.

Issei glanced around, before he sat on his bed and closed his eyes.

The teen opened his eyes and saw he was in an entirely different place. Issei blinked as he glanced around, he was in a bright park, with a basketball court right in front of him. "What the! What the hell is going on!?" Issei demanded as he stood up from a bench he was sitting on.

"You're in your mind, of course." A male voice informed. "I choose to have look like this. It was the Heaven of an Autistic man who drowned in his own bathtub." He added.

Issei quickly turned around. On the bench he once sat, was a man. An average man who wore black suit pants, a white buttoned up dress shirt, with a loose blue tie around his neck, with a beige trench coat.

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei yelled in an over dramatic manner.

"I am Castiel." The man said calmly.

"Castiel...wait…aren't you the voice that talked to me?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Wait, you said I was in my mind…Wait, why the hell, are you in my mind!?" Issei yelled again.

"You let me in." Castiel informed.

"What, no I didn't." the teen argued.

"Yes, you did. You wanted to be saved, and I offered you the power to protect yourself…When you said 'Yes' you let me in. Those are the rules." Castiel stated.

"Rules? Rules for what?" Issei asked.

"For Angels of course." The Man replied.

"Angels? That's impossible." Issei informed, causing the man to tilt his head in confusion.

"You engaged a Nephilim…or something relatively close to one, in battle. Yet, you don't believe?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Look, dude." Issei said. "I still think this is just some tripped out dream." He admitted stubbornly.

"Sorry to tell you. But this is not 'Some tripped out dream' as you call it." Castiel said with narrowed eyes. "I am…or was an Angel of the lord." He informed.

"Oh, then what the hell are you doing in my head then?" Issei questioned freaked out.

"I don't know." Castiel admitted.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Issei asked.

"What part of 'I don't know' escapes your comprehension?" the Angel questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Fine then, what brought you here?" Issei asked, trying to figure out how some crazy guy got in his head.

"…I…" Castiel began, before he looked down in shame. "I did something incredibly dishonest and harmed the people I considered family because of it." He admitted with a regretful tone.

Issei looked around uncomfortably, before he focused on the man. "What'd you do?" He asked.

"I'm not from here." Castiel stated.

"No shit." Issei said sarcastically. '_Saying I'm not from here, this is my mind stupid.' _He thought.

"You misunderstand." The Angel replied. "I've gone through your…memories…" He said, making a face.

"What! You can't do that!? That's private!" Issei yelled.

"Undoubtedly." Castiel said dryly getting an embarrassed look from the teen. "And, I haven't seen any memories correlating with natural disasters related to Lucifer's release. Or the two recent Eclipses…" He trailed off, getting a confused look from Issei. "...This could be parallel Universe. Similar to the one I had Balthazar send Dean and Sam too. But with no idea what Universe I'm in, I can't go back to mine." Castiel stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Issei voiced.

The Angel looked up and gave Issei a serious stare, before he sighed. "You know, I've...I've been around for a very long time." Castiel admitted. "And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying; "don't step on that fish, Castiel. There are big plans for that fish." The Angel spoke.

Issei blinked and listened to the man speak. "I remember the Tower of Babel...All 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time." Castiel commented. "And when it fell, they howled 'divine wrath'. But come on - dried dung can only be stacked so high." He stated. "And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event…" Castiel said as he glanced off.

"Remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, an old drunk and a fallen angel." Castiel said with a slight smile. "The grand story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules...And destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except…Well, I made the wrong choice." Castiel said as he looked toward Issei, before he reached forward and put his hand on the teen's forehead. "Let me show you my story…Let me show you everything." The Angel said, before the two were engulfed in a bright light.

After a few seconds Issei stumbled back, with wide eyes, and they were watery. He saw everything, experienced everything. Saving someone named Dean from Hell, and resurrecting him. A Demon named Lilith was breaking Seals and Dean was the first one. That he was forced to subdue a Fallen Angel named Anna, before Demons got ahold of her. How he was forced to have Dean Torture a Demon to figure out who was killing Angels, only to figure out his partner was the one doing it. How he was forced to free Sam from a panic room, and allowed him to hunt Lilith. How Dean subsequently joined Heaven to stop Lilith, only to figure out Angel planned to stop the Apocalypse.

Then He rebelled against Heaven to save Dean and tried to help his brother. He took Dean to a prophet and had the prophet tell them were Sam was located. But he knew that if he interfered with a prophets prophecy, that an Archangel would attack. After he sent Dean to Sam's location, he waited before he was smote by Raphael; the Archangel tied to the Prophet.

He was resurrected by God, and devoted himself to helping Dean and Sam. When he learned Lucifer was free, he tried his best to find God, but couldn't find anything. He tried to help Dean and Sam with a trickster and it turned out to be his older brother Gabriel, after that confrontation never looked at his brother the same. He eventually joined Dean and Sam along with a few others to kill Lucifer with the Colt, and he himself had a confrontation with his older brother. He refused Lucifer out of loyalty to the Winchesters. After that the brothers were killed by some hunters, sending them to Heaven where the Angels up there wanted the Apocalypse to happen. It was there that the brothers learned that God didn't care. It was then that he lost faith in his father after that.

But what upset him the most was when Dean offered himself to Heaven. All he fought for, all he rebelled for, all he sacrificed was getting destroyed right before his eyes. He lost his faith in Dean, but it was ultimately restored after the Winchester killed the Seraph Zachariah.

Issei experience how Castiel even with the miniscule amount of power he had, went against Lucifer. Only to die in an instant. How his sacrifice, allowed Dean to seal the Archangel Lucifer and Michael in Lucifer's Cage, but trapping Sam there as well.

God interfered again and resurrected Castiel, for a second time, but instead of being just an Angel he was made into a Seraph. Castiel returned to Heaven were the other Angels waited for him. He tried to teach them about freedom, but they didn't understand. He quickly found out that Raphael wanted to free Michael and Lucifer and restart the Apocalypse.

Unable to fight Raphael Castiel wanted to turn towards Dean, for help. But the Angel felt he had asked too much for the man. He was confronted by a Demon named Crowley, and offered a Deal. A deal to find Purgatory and get the souls that resided in the dimension, to power himself; to stop Raphael. But doing that he became the monster he was trying to stop.

After absorbing the Souls from Purgatory, he killed Raphael with a snap of his fingers. He then demanded Dean and Sam to bow down to him, because he was taking the place of God. The souls began to be too much from him, but he still kept trying to pull through. Eventually Dean summoned and bound Death to kill him, but he freed the Horseman. Eventually the souls began to destroy him, so he gave up the power be returning the Souls to Purgatory, by jumping into the Void himself to make sure nothing got out.

Issei looked at the Angel with wide watery eyes. '_I'm…I am nothing. These people, Dean, Sam, Bobby, they risked their lives over and over again to save the world…and all I want is a Harem…I truly am pathetic.' _The teen thought, as he glanced down, before he looked at Castiel. '_This being, person, hero…he went up against Lucifer and Raphael…armies of his own brothers and sisters…sacrificed himself for Dean and Sam countless times.' _ Issei thought.

"Now you know my story." Castiel informed.

Issei clenched his fist, before he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the Angel, giving Castiel a manly hug. Castiel looked unsure, before he slowly hugged the teen back.

"You are a good person, Castiel." Issei informed, as he pulled back from the hug.

"No, I'm not…I betrayed my friends my family…killed hundreds of my brothers and sisters." The Seraph replied sadly.

"Shut the hell up, Castiel. You are a good person. Even if you did go about it the wrong way, your heart was in the right place." Issei argued.

"…It still does not make what I did right." Castiel admitted.

"So? You did your best. And even if Dean or Sam saw you as a monster, you are still the hero." Issei informed stubbornly, surprising the Angel.

"**_Now isn't this, such a touching seen?" _**A dark watery voice asked.

Issei turned around and saw well Castiel, except he had a black vein-like pattern covering half his face, with black watery blood coming out of most of his body.

Castiel moved in front of Issei, and pushed him back. "Leviathan." Castiel stated with a glare, as a silver blade fell out his sleeve.

"**_Don't get your feathers in a bunch, Cas." _**Leviathan-Castiel said tauntingly.

"I got rid of you in Purgatory." Castiel said with narrowed eyes.

"**_Did you? You many have gotten rid of my weak family. But, I dug my claws extra deep into your meat suit." _**The Leviathan said with a wide smile, before its gaze drifted towards Issei. "**_So you're the feather brain's new vessel, huh? I have to admit. Casey does have an eye for potential. Who would have thought you had a Dragon in your soul." _**Leviathan-Castiel said.

"What's he talking about?" Issei asked, as he looked at Castiel.

"It's true, you have a…Dragon…sealed inside your soul. I have no idea how it got there, or how to remove it, I apologize." The Seraph replied.

"Dude, it's alright." Issei stated.

"**_Touching." _**The Leviathan said uncaringly.

"What do you want, Leviathan?" Castiel demanded.

"**_What any monster wants, the total extinction of the Human Race. But, I want go about that by eating them." _**The Leviathan replied with a shrug, causing the Seraph to stand in front of Issei. "**_Now there's no need to do that, Cas." _**The monster said with a smile.

"Get out." The Seraph ordered.

"**_Tsk, Tsk, Casey. But we both know we can't leave." _**The Leviathan replied condescendingly. "**_We both know, once I possess a human. I can't leave…mostly if I do possess a human I take them over completely…And we both know you can't leave." _**The first beast informed.

"What does he mean?" Issei questioned.

"Whatever got me out of Purgatory…" Castiel began.

"**_We know who it was, don't lie." _**The Leviathan voiced.

"…When God got me out of Purgatory, he must have let this…Leviathan, stay with me, even when I shed my broken Vessel to survive." Castiel said.

"**_That's right, Casey. We're bunkmates in this little boys noggin." _**The Leviathan said with a smirk. "**_And If I'm here, you won't leave…And since I can't leave, neither can you." _**It added, getting a glare from the Seraph.

'_If I try to leave Issei, this thing will take him over. And then I'd have un-killable beast to fight, along with trying to leave this world.' _Castiel thought. He was able to contain and hold back a forty million Monster Souls along with a few thousand Leviathan Souls. He was able to hold back one Leviathan. "Then it would seem we're at a stalemate." Castiel stated.

"**_Not really." _**The Leviathan replied, as it took a step forward. "**_You see, I'm not going to be here…long…I'm going to do something, unexpected." _**It stated. "**_I am going to create…a Hybrid." _**The beast informed, as it looked at Issei, before it took a step forward, but was stopped by Castiel. "**_Ah, ah, ah…Leviathan beats Angel, it doesn't matter which kind." _**Leviathan-Castiel informed, before it threw Castiel back.

Before Issei could react, the Leviathan drove its fist into the teen's stomach. Issei gargled as black ooze came out of his mouth and nose.

"**_Do you know what my ambition was? No. It was to drug the human race. Turn the entire planet to a large cattle ranch…That's all humans are good for." _**The Leviathan said, as it began to leak more black blood. "**_But oh no, God in his infinite fucking wisdom fucked it up! Now I'm in a world I can't understand! I'm alone in this pathetic World, with none of my Kin!" _**The First beast yelled.**_ "Now I'm trapped in the one being I resent the most! Hm, but I'm going to do something…that will defiantly piss God off. I'm going to ruin his 'Precious Creations'…Hmhmhehe…Isn't that right Issei? Or should I call you, Son?"_** The Leviathan asked rhetorically, before it laughed and melted into black goo.

Issei lurched forward, before he collapsed to his hands and knees. He coughed violently causing black liquid to come out of his mouth. Issei looked at his hands and noticed black vein-like markings became apparent, before they receded into his skin.

The Teen looked up and saw Castiel standing above him. The Seraph reached forward and touched Issei on the forehead, and all the pain he felt vanished.

"It seems it was right, it did make a hybrid." Castiel stated, as he narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"W-what do you mean?" Issei asked freaked out.

"The Leviathan merged with you, creating a Human-Leviathan Species." Castiel informed, as his eyes glanced at the black ooze on the ground.

"Huh…" Issei sounded, as he made a face. "Mm…Ha…Ha…I don't really feel any different." He admitted as he looked at the Angel.

But Castiel was still staring at the black ooze. "Castiel!" Issei announced.

"What?!" the Angel snapped.

"No need to piss yourself. I was saying I don't feel any different." Issei informed.

"Hmm, your soul and body might have to adjust to this merger…" Castiel trailed off.

"So I'm going to lose my individuality because of this?! I might become a demon!?" Issei asked hysterically.

"Calm down." Castiel said, shutting the teen up. "I said 'merge' not 'posses'…You and the Leviathan will become one." The Seraphim informed, before he looked down in regret. "It would seem I jinxed you too." Castiel commented.

"Enough with this self-pity." Issei snapped, surprising the Angel. "So you had some bad luck. So fucking what? Everyone makes mistakes, everyone has bad days, everyone has made bad calls! That's what it means to be human! Isn't that what you want? To know what it's like to have free will? Free will means to learn from your mistakes, so you can make sure no one else will make the same mistakes!" Issei yelled. "To grow, to change, to become something better than what you were. That's what it means to have free will. To choose what you want to be, to be what you want to be, to think how you want to think, to repent how think is right." Issei ranted.

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together, before he looked away. "…I see. You've given me something to think about, Issei. Sleep." He said, as he touched the teen's temple and in an instant Issei collapsed. Outside his mind Issei fell back and fell asleep on his bed.

When the teen was unconscious, Castiel looked around, before he waved his hand over the black ooze causing it to vanish. Castiel narrowed his eyes, before he snapped his fingers. The entire park shifted to another visage, consisting of a dark void. All that was seen was a large sleeping red dragon and eight pawn pieces.

Castiel tilted his head slightly and looked at the Pawn pieces, and noticed only one was glowing. The Seraph walked closer to the piece, before he reached out and touched it. But he was stopped by a large red circle with a sigil making up most of it.

"The Mark of Gremory. Hmm, why does he have a claim on Issei's soul?" Castiel muttered, before he glanced off. "There have been no deals made." He commented. "But I can't remove a claim. If the Demon Gremory does have a claim on Issei, it would mean. Issei willingly accepted something, and the only who can remove it is the Demon himself." Castiel said with a sigh, as he turned and looked at the sleeping dragon.

"I don't know what you are. You're not a type of dragon I've ever seen before…This world is just getting weirder and weirder." Castiel muttered, before he snapped his fingers, causing the area to change back to the park. Castiel sat back down on a bench narrowed his eyes at the ground and began to contemplate what Issei had said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's anther Story. While scoping the Inter-Webs i found there were little to No Highscholl Dxd x Supernatural Fanfics and i thought. 'Why not write one.' So here it is the first chapter. <strong>

** Yes Issei is the Main Characters. 'Why?' because he's the main fucking Protagonist! I hate how people constantly write Naruto or OC fics about Highschool Dxd. And most of the Naruto fics don't make him Naruto at the serious fuck? People write him not as Naruto, he doesn't have the same personality, Backstory, he doesn't look like Cannon Naruto, doesn't have the same powers as Cannon Naruto...Honestly with how much people change Naruto, they might as well just call him Larry or some shit. I mean all that he has is the name 'Naruto', and that's it.  
><strong>

** ...Excluding that riveting rant, here's the story. Tell me if it was good or bad. Or want to criticize me on how much it sucked. Or how much the character is overpowered. Or how retarded-gay-as it was...just about anything is fine...I don't care. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own High school DxD or Supernatural

"Wake up, onii-san…" An alarm clock began, before it shut off.

"Oh God…" Issei muttered as he slowly sat up and rested his head in his hands. He looked down at his stomach and saw hole in his shirt, along with black liquid stained around the hole. "What the hell happened last…Oh, yeah." Issei said with a sigh, when he remembered.

Issei slowly stood up, before he grabbed a fresh pair of cloths and headed to the bathroom. '_Who am I really? What will I be?' _The teen thought, as he disrobed and entered his shower.

As soon as the water touched him, Issei froze. Before he relaxed as a sorta familiar feeling washed over him, like he was home. '_Why am I feeling this way?' _Issei thought, before he realized something. '_If I am a…hybrid of a Leviathan, and they are depicted as Sea Monsters, maybe I just feel at home.' _Issei mused with a shrug.

'_Let's see…if I am a hybrid, and that 'Head Leviathan' merged with me…Should I have its memories?' _Issei thought to himself. The teen closed his eyes,

Issei closed his eyes tight, as he tried to remember. After a few seconds, he started to see things. He saw himself in a large almost endless forest, with a permanent fog. He felt the presence of…things watching him. People came out of the forest. They had claws and sharp teeth. The people charged, and he fought back and easily overpowered them. Issei watched from a first person perspective, as he ruthlessly killed vampires, before he ate them.

The teen watched from the Leviathans perspective as it lived in Purgatory, slaughtering monsters and even some of its own Kind. He was engrossed and horrified at the same time, as he watched the Leviathan live.

Issei jumped when he heard the sound of knocking on the door. "Issei, hurry up. We have a lot to talk about…especially about the fact that you came home late last night." The voice of Issei's mother announced.

"Ugh, yeah…" Issei muttered, before he turned off the shower and dried himself off.

Issei stood in front of the mirror and scowled as he looked at himself. "I've realized it until now…but my hair is really weird." The teen commented. Issei looked at the door of the bathroom, then back to the mirror. Issei narrowed his eyes and focused, before he began to use the Shape-shifting powers the Leviathan had to change his hair.

"Hmm, I like that one." Issei muttered, as he looked at himself again. His hair was shortened, far more than what it originally was. Issei ran his hands threw his hair and made it spiked and unruly. The teen bent down and used the sink to wash his face.

Issei straightened himself back, before he jumped when he saw someone standing behind him in the mirror. "Jesus Christ!" The teen announced.

"No, I'm Castiel." The Angel informed.

The teen turned around and saw Castiel standing right behind him. "Dude, a little space please." Issei said.

"Oh, my apologizes." Castiel replied, before he took a step back.

"A question." Issei said. "How are you here? Aren't you in my head or something? I thought you needed a vessel, you know because your true form can kill people." He stated.

"That is true. I'm projecting myself." Castiel informed.

"So no one can see you." Issei said slightly relieved, but kinda upset too.

"I never said that. Anyone can perceive me as I am now." Castiel stated.

"Really? Isn't kinda…" Issei trailed off.

"What? It's far more difficult to project my true form, than it is to project a copy of myself." The Seraph informed. "It's an ability Archangels and Seraphim have." The Angel added.

Issei looked from the Angel, then down to himself. "Castiel…" the teen said.

"Yes, Issei." Castiel replied.

"Why did you project yourself now? When haven't even dressed myself yet…" Issei said with a slight scowl.

"I have no idea." The Angel admitted, before the two heard banging on the door.

"Issei, who are you talking to?" His mom questioned.

"No one!" Issei announced, before he glanced around and noticed Castiel was gone. The teen quickly got dressed, before he left the bathroom.

After a 'Riveting' conversation with his parents, Issei was walking to school.

"Is it customary for Parents to constantly say they're Kid is a perverted embarrassment, along with disappointment?" a man in a trench coat asked, as he appeared right next to the teen.

"…Aren't they supposed to?" Issei asked, as he looked at the Angel. His parents always did that, so he thought it was natural.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, as he looked at Issei. "No they're not. Parents are supposed to be supportive to anything you do. If needed, they'd sacrifice themselves for their child." The Seraphim informed. He had seen how Dean treated his child, and the way Issei's parents so casually talked about how disappointed they were and how embarrassing his perversion was. The Angel didn't like it.

"Huh." Issei sounded, before he glanced at the Angel. "Hey Cass, what do you think about the whole…Leviathan thing?" He asked.

Castiel scowled slightly, as the two walked. "I am, conflicted." He admitted. "I should be trying to destroy you for the possible threat you can be. But, I also feel responsible for your well-being. Because of me, you are infected with Leviathan DNA." The Seraphim said.

"I still don't feel any different, despite the occasional memory flash." Issei replied with a shrug.

"Unfortunately for us both, this has never happened before. I have no idea what I Leviathan-Human hybrid will do. So I'm going to have to stay and watch over you, to make sure you…" Castiel said.

"I what? I don't go crazy and eat everyone." Issei said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Castiel replied with a nod.

"What the hell? You have that little confidence in me?!" The hybrid demanded.

"I've learned not to take chances." The Seraph answered, unaffected by the teen's outburst.

"Dick move." Issei replied.

"I…" Castiel began.

"Dick…Move." He added with narrowed eyes.

"I apologize for how it came out. But, it is the truth." The Angel replied.

"Hmm, fine." Issei muttered. "So you're just going to piggy back off of me until you can find your way back home?" He asked.

"How did you guess?" Castiel questioned, as he tilted his head slightly in Issei's direction.

"Just a lucky guess." Issei said dryly. "What are you going to be doing until then?" He asked.

"Well…" Castiel said, as he glanced off. "…I'll be helping you." He informed.

"Why?" Issei questioned.

"It's my responsibility." The Seraphim stated. "It is my fault, you're like this…It's…It's the least I can do, Issei." The Angel said sadly.

Issei cast a glance at the man, before he sighed. "So you're going to stay in my head for a while and what? Give me advice?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"…No." Castiel replied with a tilt of his head. "I was going to loan you my power and aid." He informed.

"How? I mean, you don't really have a body…Do you?" Issei questioned unsure.

"I'm allowing you to use my power." Castiel stated. "I…I'm not fit to use it. Everything I do…I always mess up. This way, I'm helping you…without jinxing you." He informed.

"You really don't have to." Issei replied forcefully, even he had to admit that was a bit…much.

"You told me I had the free will to choose my own way to repent." Castiel said with narrowed eyes. "And this is what I choose." He voiced.

Issei scowled slightly, before he relented. "Fine, but don't go bitching to me when I use your powers to spy on women." He commented. Issei had seen the abilities Castiel possessed, one of them being able to turn himself invisible. And while the merger with the Head-Leviathan, almost dying, and living through the memories of Castiel of the past few years, had dulled his perverted tendencies, he still had a bit of perversion.

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "Why would you spy on women? That seems like a major miss use of my powers." He commented.

"Eh…if I'm in the mood…I sometimes get ideas." Issei said with a shrug, before Castiel reached forward and grabbed onto the teen's head. "Whoa, I was joking." He insisted.

"Be quiet." Castiel instructed, as he closed his eyes, before he opened them. His eyes gained a deep and bright blue glow, as his body began to give off a bright pinkish-white light, with a high-pitch ringing sound echoed throughout the area.

The light that radiated from Castiel, hit Issei. And shadows of a large pair of wings appeared behind Issei's back.

Across the world hundreds of beings felt a shift in power and felt fear, while others smirked at the competition.

The Light dimmed and Issei had wide eyes. "…Whoa…" He muttered, as he raised his hand up and looked at it. "You think I can be God?" He asked to the Angel.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Too soon?" Issei questioned.

"Indefinitely." The Seraphim replied.

"Whatever you say, Cass." Issei commented. "Wait, if you're suspicious I might go, you know…Full Leviathan…why would you give me your powers?" He asked.

"I'm not an idiot." Castiel informed. "If you show signs of 'Going Full Leviathan' I will abolish the powers I have given you." The Seraphim stated.

Issei raised an eyebrow, before he shrug. It wasn't like he was having the intense feeling of eating everyone or anything. The hybrid closed his eyes and scowled in focus, before he opened them. The sound of thunder echoed throughout the whole island of Japan, as lightning flashed. A large pair of shadowy wings appeared behind Issei, as they unfolded.

"Ah…" Issei sounded with a smirk, as he felt incredible. "…This is going to be…so much fun." He said with a wide smile.

Castiel scowled slightly. "This isn't supposed to be fun and games." He informed.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"You have responsibilities to uphold." Castiel informed.

"…You mean helping people and stuff?" Issei questioned. "Sure I'll do that." He replied uncaringly, with the powers he was granted, that'll probably be easy for him. "So, what powers am I going to get? I wanna know my limitations and what not." He admitted.

Castiel glanced off. "It might be difficult to explain the abilities you now possess." The Angel stated, as Issei began to walk to school, causing the Angel to follow the teen.

"Well try your best." Issei replied.

"There is Astral Projection." Castiel said. "Like what I'm doing now, projecting myself." He said.

"Or like your, well our true vessel, I'm still confused on who's vessel it is." Issei admitted.

Castiel nodded slightly, he too was confused. There has never been an instance were an Angel shared its power. "Then there's Chronokinesis, the inept ability to manipulate the passage of time. It's easier to stop the passage of time, but it is possible to travel through it…though I'm not sure you'd be able to survive that." The Seraphim informed.

"That sounds pretty cool." Issei commented.

"I wouldn't know there are rules to time travel. So you shouldn't misuse it." Castiel said. "Then there's healing." He informed.

"Yeah, I know about that one." The hybrid teen said. He had seen Castiel heal Dean, Sam and others from even the most severe injuries.

"Then theirs my inept ability of Smiting." Castiel said.

"I know that one too." Issei said. '_That is probably one of the most badass ones.' _He thought. "Okay let me just say the powers I know of, Resurrection, you know because you brought Dean and Bobby back to life. Telekinesis, Teleportation and Invisibility." He listed.

"You are correct." Castiel said as he looked around the area, as the two walked. "There's a few others, such as Pyrokinesis, Soul reading, and slight reality-warping abilities." The Seraphim informed.

Issei stopped and looked around, and noticed no one was around him. "Hey, Cass…You said reality-warping…So I could…theoretically create a girl?" He asked, as he looked at the Angel. "Like a Homunculus." Issei said.

"I don't know why you would want that." Castiel admitted.

"I know my chances of actually getting a girl are…none." Issei said with a sigh, he knew that every girl despised him for his perversion. He could see that now.

"With the limitations we have, you could create a body and a mind…but not a soul." Castiel said. "If you do create something, it could be…unstable." He stated, from his experience with Soulless-Sam, he knew this could be trouble.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." Issei replied, as he scowled and narrowed his eyes, before he vanished in the sound of flapping wings. The teen appeared in the park where he died and was almost killed again.

"Huh, that's weird." Issei muttered as he looked around. The corpse of the Fallen Angel was gone along with his blood, like it was scrubbed clean.

Castiel appeared next to the teen, before he looked around. "It would seem the on-lookers last night, got rid of the evidence." He observed.

"No shit Sherlock." Issei replied with an eye roll. "But who and why?" He asked.

"Most-likely to prevent the human populous from finding the corpse…" Castiel theorized. "…Apparently Humans might not react to well to a corpse." He added.

"Hmm, yeah." Issei sounded. "So how do a do this?" He asked.

"You are actually going through with this?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah." The hybrid replied. '_I don't want to be alone…The Head Leviathan merged with me because it knew it was alone…Castiel while with me, isn't with me…my friends are, well from a newer more sane perspective are weirdoes. No girl likes me, in fact they despise me. My parents think I'm a perverted disappointment…I want to create someone that will be with and loyal to me.' _Issei thought with a sigh. "Man, now I'm getting all depressed and shit." He muttered. "Hey Cass, how do I do this?" Issei asked.

"I'm ambivalent to what you're doing." Castiel admitted, before he glanced off. "But I know why you're doing this…and I am not ignorant of your plight." He informed. "You have to concentrate, to do what you plan to do will require a lot of mental concentration. And a lot of power. I myself have never tried to create a body from nothing. It might leave you severally drained." The Seraphim stated.

"…Eh, I'm not going to be fighting anything, so it won't matter." Issei said replied with a shrug.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, before he nodded. Issei scowled as he closed his eyes and focused as he held his hands up.

A bright glow began to envelop the area, as a high-pitched wailing sound echoed through the park. The trees began to tilt outward, along with the fountain shattering. The power Issei was pulling from Castiel, was affecting the terrain.

The light dimmed, with Issei and Castiel standing in the park. But most of the trees were torn out of the ground, with the grass around them dead. The sound of movement grabbed Issei's attention, before he felt himself be knocked on his back.

Issei opened his eyes and saw…brown. He blinked a few times, as he tried to pull his head back. All he could see were a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Issei noticed the eyes move back, along with the head that held them. He noticed it was the face of a girl. He noticed she had pale white skin and brown eyes, but what confused him was the fact she had a slight psychotic smile.

Issei noticed that girl blinked, before she seemed to realize who she was on. He looked surprised when he saw her eyes change from brown to white as she jumped back and looked fearful.

"Is it customary for naked women to attack you?" Castiel asked curiously, as Issei stood up. When the girl saw Castiel, she narrowed her eyes, before she moved until she stood in front of Issei protectively.

"I ah…I ah…" Issei muttered, as he looked at the girl. And it was true she was naked. "No." He answered.

He looked at the girl, and well tried to understand what he created. It was a girl with pale white skin, but what confused him was her hair. It was…strange. He'd seen some weird hair colors. But this one, won hands down. She had half brown hair, half pink with white steaks going through it.

"Um…how do I make cloths?" Issei asked, causing the Seraphim to look at him incredulously. "…Oh, right." He muttered, before he closed his eyes and focused.

The girl was engulfed in a slight glow, before cloths began to form on her. "Hey ah…girl?" Issei said unsure, causing the girl to turn around. She blinked, as her eyes changed from white to brown again. "What's…your name?" He asked curiously. The girl just tilted her head.

"I don't think you gave her vocal cords." Castiel stated.

"…Oh, I'll just fix that later." Issei mumbled, as he looked at the cloths she wore now. He didn't really think of a certain 'outfit' so to say. He just thought and it came to be. She wore brown pants, gray boots with high heels. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, under her jacket she had a black corset that was curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her hips.

"So…name…um…I guess I might have to come up with one…" Issei muttered to himself, he might have had a lot of knowledge coming from the Leviathan, but it was taking a while to assimilate. "Name…name…name…" He mumbled, as he narrowed his eyes at the multi-hair colored girl.

Castiel was a bit surprised by the girl's overall appearance, but was content to let things play out. The girl just looked at the hybrid with innocent curiously.

"Brown…Pink…White…" Issei mumbled, before he blinked a few times. "The ice cream." He voiced.

"The…Ice cream…" Castiel said unsure. "I don't think your creation would like to be referred to as a frozen dairy product." He commented.

"No you idiot, Neapolitan, the ice cream…Maybe I can call you…something like, Neopolitan." Issei said with some self-pride.

The girl just blinked, with her eyes turning from one being brown to pink, having two different colors one being brown and the other being pink. "I'll take that as a yes." He informed.

"I don't think she understands what you're saying." Castiel commented. "You created a body and a mind, but there are no memories or knowledge in her mind. Only instinct." He informed.

"I see…would it be possible to put knowledge in her head?" Issei asked curiously.

"Of course." The Seraphim replied easily.

Issei took a step towards the girl, before he slowly raised his hand up to her head. The girl just blinked, as she watched her creator touch her temples. Both Issei and the girl's eyes lit up, in a blue light, before it dimmed.

Neo blinked again, as she glanced around. She closed her eyes and reached up to her forehead as she felt a barrage of knowledge assault her mind. Issei took a step back, as he smiled. He tried his best to use combined form of knowledge from Castiel's mind and the Leviathan's. Only enough for her to learn things from the specific races but not enough to turn her into either.

Issei stumbled slightly, before he fell to his knees. He heaved slightly, before black goo came out of his mouth. Neo looked down, before she knelt down to his side to help her creator up. Issei coughed as more black liquid came out of his mouth.

"It's weird I don't feel any pain…it doesn't hurt…but I know it should." Issei admitted.

"It would seem the power you used to create this being, caused my power to start to shred your body." Castiel observed. "Your Leviathan side is healing you though. I suggest you don't do this again." He advised.

"Y-yeah." Issei muttered, as he pushed himself up. "Thanks, Neo." He said to the short girl.

Neo's eyes changed from pink and brown, to full brown as she bowed slightly.

"I am curious, what knowledge did you give her?" Castiel asked, as he looked at the girl.

"Just the standard knowledge, counting, talking, eating, etc. Also how to kill every monster, demon or something relatively close, with the knowledge the Leviathan copied from your mind. I was able to at least manipulate a way to transfer your knowledge of fighting to her. "Issei explained. With how much knowledge the Leviathan had, it was like forcing an Ocean through a small funnel. It would take time, so he just moved a bunch of the essentials into Neo's head.

"So, Neo…do you um…feel anything?" Issei asked unsure.

The girl just looked that the teen with brown eyes, as she shrugged. Issei scowled as he nodded slightly. "I see…Well if we're going to become heroes…." He began.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked unsure.

"You said you wanted me to help people, so I'll have to be a hero." Issei informed with a nod, with Neo looking in between the Angel and the Hybrid.

"I was thinking of a Hunter more than anything." The Seraphim replied.

"Semantics." Issei waved off, before he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you said you were going to piggy back off me, until you found a way for you to get to your world…What'll happen to me then?" He asked.

Castiel tilted his head, before he glanced away. "I'll take you with me of course." He informed.

Issei scowled, as he looked at the girl next to him. "And Neo?" He asked.

"If that's what you want." The Seraphim replied.

"Sure, I don't care." Issei said, getting a smirk from the short girl. "Oh shit, I totally forgot about school!" He announced.

"School?" Castile commented, but Issei grabbed onto Neo, before the duo vanished of flapping wings. "Hmm…" The Angel sounded, before he too vanished.

Issei and Neo appeared at on a sidewalk, a few hundred meters from Kuoh Academy.

"Now Neo…" Issei began, causing the girl to look at him. "…Some people might say things about me, it'd be best not to listen to them, okay?" He asked, he didn't want the person he created to see him as a pervert. Neo just smirked, giving him an 'of course' look.

The two walked, but Neo stopped as they passed a store. Issei turned his head and saw Neo was looking through the window with a wide-eyed expression, as her eyes turned from both of them being brown, to one being pink and the other being brown.

Issei looked through the window and saw she was looking at a parasol-like umbrella. He looked back at Neo and saw she was staring at it. '_Oh man, that things fucking expensive…' _Issei thought, but he noticed how the short girl was looking at it. '_…If she is going to be my only friend than I'll bite the bullet I guess.' _He mused, as he entered the shop.

A few minutes later Issei came out of the shop with the parasol-like umbrella. He held it tight, as he began to change the properties of it, so it wouldn't break. He didn't want to waste his money, if it broke after one use. The teen handed the umbrella to the short girl, getting a wide eyes look from her.

Neo looked at the parasol-like umbrella, before she opened it up. It was elaborately decorated in a lace of fabric of multiple colors. It was mostly pink and white in the middle, as well as red and brown around the edges. The umbrella was transparent enough to make out the shape of Neo from behind the Umbrella.

Neo rested the Umbrella on her left shoulder, as she looked at Issei with a smirk. While giving him a look that asked 'How do I look?' look.

"You look great." Issei replied, getting a wider smirk from the short girl, as she slowly spun the umbrella on her shoulder.

"I have to ask you something." Castiel said, as he appeared right next to the duo. Neo reacted by moving in-between the two again, as her eyes turned brown.

"It's alright, Neo." Issei informed, causing the girl to relax. She nodded, before she stood by the hybrid's side as she crossed her arms. "What'd you need, Cass?" He asked.

"I want to know if you know, how your soul became claimed." Castiel said seriously.

"Geez, come right out and say it." Issei muttered dryly. "I have no idea who has a claim on my soul. I never made a deal." He admitted. Neo narrowed her eyes, as she gave had arrogant look, basically saying no one could claim her creator and master.

"I have read your soul. A demon marked with the Gremory has laid claim on it." Castiel informed.

"Bull-fucking-shit." Issei replied instantly. He didn't believe that shit. He would remember making a deal.

"It is true, I've seen it." Castiel stated.

"What should I do then?" Issei asked.

"Find the Demon and ask him to release the hold." The Angel suggested.

"Yeah…let's _ask_." Issei said, as smirked revealing his Leviathan teeth. Neo had a psychotic smile, like her master.

"Then let's go." Castiel said, as he took a few steps forward, before he stopped. "I am unfamiliar with this location. We'll need other means of tracking the Demon." He informed. "I'll be back." He said before he vanished.

Issei looked at Neo. "Think we should go to a more discreet location?" He asked. The girl just shrugged. "Well, you know what they say…fuck school." He said, before he grabbed onto the girl's shoulder and the duo vanished in the sound of flapping wings.

The two appeared in Issei's room, before the teen rested on his bed. Neo looked around the room, before she found a stack of posters and books. She picked on up and looked at it, before she her eyes turned from brown to white.

Neo held the poster up. It was a picture of a woman in a provocative pose. She turned it to Issei, causing him to jump up. "Eh, eh, eh, put that down." He said quickly.

The short girl dropped it uncaringly as she gave a smirk to the hybrid, giving him an 'I know what you have' look. "Yeah, yeah, make fun of my, why don't you." He said sarcastically. Neo just rolled her eyes, at her master's melodrama.

Castiel appeared in the room, with a metal bowl and a piece of chalk. He pulled out Issei's desk, and began to draw a sigil on desk. The Seraphim put the metal bowl in the center of the sigil, before he vanished again.

"Well…that was a thing…" Issei commented dryly, getting a nod from the short girl. The hybrid sat up and waited.

Castiel appeared again, with a bottle of water and a few pieces of wood myrrh to be specific. The Angel put the myrrh pieces in the metal bowl, before he looked at Issei. "I'll need human blood for the spell." He informed.

"Don't look at me, I'm not human…remember?" Issei replied, causing the Seraph to scowl. The hybrid leaned back, when a black gloved hand entered his vision. He looked to his side and saw Neo holding her gloved hand out. '_Wait…she's human…' _He thought, she might have had the collective knowledge of fighting from the Head Levitation and subsequently Castiel, but she was still human.

"You're willing to give me your blood?" Issei asked in surprise, when he made her. It wasn't to get a servant. The girl just nodded, as she pulled off her glove.

"Let's get this over with." Castiel said, as he moved Neo's hand over the metal bow and cut her palm. Crimson blood dripped into the bow, before her wound sealed quickly.

'_I guess she's an enhanced human than.' _Issei thought with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel opened the bottle of holy water, before he poured it into the bowl. "Zod ah mah rah na ee es lah gee roh sah…" The Seraphim muttered, before the ingredients in the bowl smoked.

Issei closed his eyed, when he felt the location of the Demon force itself into his mind. "It would seem you're the recipient of the spell, since I'm just a solidified projection." Castiel commented.

"The demons at Kuoh Academy?" Issei said unsure. Neo tilted her head slightly, as she put her glove back on.

"Then let's go…" Castiel said, but Issei stopped him.

"How? We can't necessarily charge into a school, that'll get people killed." Issei stated. "What'll we do?" He asked.

"We should go to the school, warn the students and faculty that there's a demon in their location. They will then leave to allow us to take care of it." Castiel said seriously.

Issei and Neo looked at Castiel with blank looks, before they looked at each other. "I think we should wait, if they have a claim on my soul. They might try to confront me." Issei said, getting a nod from the short girl.

Castiel reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but the first sign of trouble, we might have to leave." He stated.

"We?" Issei asked curiously. "It's just me and Neo…It isn't normal for adults to. You know, go with students." He said.

"Then what should I do?" the Seraphim asked.

"I don't know…try to find a way to pin point your location in this universe, so you could return to yours." Issei replied with a shrug. Castiel glanced off, before he nodded and vanished.

"Now that that's over, let's go." Issei said with a sigh. Neo just looked at the hybrid curiously. "What?" He asked. She pointed to her clothes. "Hmm, I'm sure no one will notice that you're not wearing the uniform…besides I really don't care about that anymore." Issei replied. With the perspective he had now, everything he did or wanted was really insignificant, this is why he wanted to go with Castiel to his home universe.

Neo just smirked as her posture changed. Basically showing that she wasn't going to change even if she had to, this was fine with Issei. She looked great in what she was already wearing.

Issei rubbed his head, before he closed his eyes again. He gritted his teeth, as more memory flashes flooded his mind. Neo put a hand on his shoulder, as she tried to comfort him. Issei slowly pushed himself up. '_Decades of fighting…upon fighting…killing and eating in purgatory…and it just keeps coming.' _He thought with a scowl, as memories from the Leviathan kept flooding.

Neo looked up at her creator with worry. Issei rubbed his temples, before he noticed Neo's look. "I'm fine, I'm just trying to process some stuff." He admitted, before he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hey Neo, do you feel alright? Does your head hurt?" He asked. The short girl shook her head slightly. '_The Leviathan has both its memories along with and imprint of Castiel's…Both of which are millennials of years old.' _He mused, as he looked at Neo meaningfully. '_Maybe I can lighten the load, by giving her some of the information…Something I don't need, but will also help her and myself at the same time.' _He thought, before his eyes went wide. "I got it…Neo…is it alright if I try something?" He asked.

Neo's eyes turned from white to brown, as she nodded. Issei reached forward and put his palm on Neo's forehead. The hybrid's eyes gleaned a bright red, as red a red light seemed to move from under his skin around his eyes and temples. The red light seemed to move down from Issei's face, to his neck, then to his shoulder. The light continued to move, creating red vein-like markings around it. The red light moved down Issei's arms, until it reached his hand.

The light passed from Issei to Neo's forehead. Glowing red-vein like markings formed around her head, as the markings enclosed her eyes. After a second the light receded into Neo's skin.

After a few seconds Issei pulled his hand back. Neo gasped, as she looked at the hybrid with wide eyes. "Phew…you alright?" He asked curiously, as he stumbled back.

Neo blinked a few times, before she nodded slightly. Before she had a full blown smirk, as she held up her hand, before a sparks crackled off her fingers.

"So it worked." Issei said in relief. What he had done was essentially impart the magical knowledge he had. Which meant he imparted the Angelic Magic Castiel knew, The Magic knowledge he took from Dohnaseek, and the collective magic The Head Leviathan had. While the Leviathans didn't have magic themselves, the Leviathan devoured thousands of monsters, all of which were originally humans. And some of them were witches.

So right now Neo had the collective knowledge of Angelic and Human magical knowledge, and since Issei created her he could allow her to use Castiel's Angelic Grace, so she could use both of the Magics.

Neo looked at her hands, before the sparks turned to flames. She smiled darkly, before she deactivated her magic. She looked at Issei with a mixture of innocents, thankfulness and arrogance.

"Now we both have something that'll help us with whatever the Demon has up its sleeve." Issei commented. Neo looked at Issei with brown eyes, before she smirked darkly with a face saying 'Let them come, well cut them down'.

Issei nodded, before he vanished in the sound of flapping wings. Neo glanced around, before she picked up her umbrella. After that she vanished in a flash of light.

The hybrid appeared at the entrance of Kuoh Academy, causing dozens of leaves to kick up and swirl around him. Issei closed his eyes and scowled, before a presence made itself know by him.

"Hyoudou-kun, you've finally arrived." A male voice commented.

Issei turned and noticed a handsome blond talking to him. "Please…" Issei began, before smiling. "Call me Issei." He said.

"Alright, Issei-kun." Kiba said with his own smile. "I'd like to ask you to come with me." He informed.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but. I'd like to stay here, thank you though." He replied in a gentlemen-like manner.

Kiba blinked in surprise, he wasn't really expecting that. "I insist, Rias-senpai has asked for you." He informed.

"Sorry yellow, but I have another occasion to go to. Maybe later." Issei replied with the same gentlemen-lime manner he spoke in before. "I quick question though, if you will. Why would someone as…well known, as Rias is. Want someone like me?" He asked curiously.

"I must apologize, but I'm not at liberty to say." Kiba voiced.

Issei raised an eyebrow, before he glanced around aimlessly. "If I'm that needed, then she can come here." He replied evenly.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, before his smile fell. "You'd disrespect her?" He asked.

Issei smiled in a charmingly condescending manner. "Yellow, if I'm so important. Then she can come out here to see me. If she doesn't, then I don't see a reason to go to her." He stated, as he gave the handsome blond a confident look. Issei felt a…weird presence coming from Kiba, so odds are he was something not human. And following the logic presented to him, Kiba was either the Gremory Demon or working for it.

Kiba scowled as he narrowed his eyes. "I'll try to get her." He informed, before he left.

When the blond left, Issei sighed as he looked up. Yesterday he felt so…messed up in the sun, like he had a hangover that wouldn't subside. But, now he felt perfectly fine, except the sun was kinda bright. Issei closed his eyes, when he felt a wave of nausea hit him, as he felt his mind be assaulted by more memories from the Head Leviathan. Issei could tell that most of the memories began to get more recent, by what the Leviathan killed. The monsters he was killing and devouring were becoming more modern.

Issei let go of his head and scowled. '_Are you alright?' _He heard Castiel ask in his mind.

"Yeah…" He muttered, before he sighed. He felt himself becoming more…different. He kept seeing from the Leviathan's first person perceptive, as he slaughtered hundreds upon thousands, forming alliances, turning on them and killing them.

Issei honestly didn't feel like going around killing and he didn't feel the insatiable hunger the Leviathan had. In fact he knew he should be horrified by the things he saw the Leviathan do. But in all honesty he was just…apathetic at best.

'_Angels on the sideline, puzzled and amused.' _Issei thought, as he hummed to himself, waiting. '_Why did Father give these humans free will? Now they're all confused.' _He sung internally. '_Don't these talking monkeys know that Eden has enough to go around? Plenty in this holy garden, silly monkeys, where there's one you're bound to divide it right in two.'_ He thought with a hum.

Issei began to tap his foot in annoyance, as he crossed his arms. '_Angels on the sideline, baffled and confused. Father blessed them all with reason. And this is what they choose…Monkey killing monkey killing monkey over pieces of the ground…' _He thought.

"Issei-kun." A female voice said.

The hybrid turned to his side and noticed four people standing a few meters away. One was a crimson hair girl, a black haired girl, a white haired girl and a blond boy. He of course recognized them, as Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba.

Issei raised an eyebrow at the group of four. "Hmm…I don't think I asked for a posse." He commented, as he looked at the four with a gentlemen-like smile.

"Kiba-kun, told me what you said, Issei-kun." Rias informed.

"Did he know?" Issei asked rhetorically. "Now, what is it you wanted from me? I doubt someone of your hierarchy, would mingle with me." He commented.

Rias looked at the teen curiously. From what she knew and heard. He would have jumped at the chance to go with Kiba if it was at the prospect of seeing a girl. "I'll get right to the point, Issei-kun. We're all Devils." She informed.

Issei narrowed his eyes, as he slowly took his hand out of his pocket. "That's a bit arrogant." He commented, surprising the group. "You're all attractive, but I wouldn't say you were Devils." He stated with a smirk.

Rias looked confused for a second. "That's not what I meant." She replied. "Do you remember the guy last night, the one with the black wings?" She asked. "He was a Fallen Angel." She informed.

The Leviathan-Human hybrid tilted his head to the side, as black vein-like markings formed along the side of his neck and the side of his face. "…How did you know about that?" Issei asked curiously.

"I was there." She informed easily.

'_Well at least she's honest.' _Issei thought sarcastically. "Okay, let's rephrase the question for those who should be wearing a helmet. Why did you let me get stabbed through the chest…four times?" He asked slowly.

Rias glanced away in embarrassment. "I wanted to see if the Fallen Angel was after you." She admitted.

"Uh-huh…The Speech about him killing me, trying to stab me and then proceeding to stab me, didn't give that away." Issei commented dryly. "You're not the darkest sinner in Hell, are ya kid?" He asked.

"Are you insulting me?" Rias questioned with a glare.

"No, no, no…Pfft, yeah." Issei replied with a smirk. "Listen, Red, tell me why you let me die…let's see, four times. And if your excuse makes my eyes water a bit. I might listen to what you have to say." He said.

Rias scowled slightly. "Do you remember Yuma?" She asked.

"The hot girl I wanted to have sex with?" Issei replied. "Yeah, I remember her. I also remember she had wings…and subsequently killed me." He answered. "Now, that really didn't sound like an excuse." He commented, as he put his hands in his pockets. "Oh yeah, that reminds me for whatever reason. I remember that she…penetrated me…" Issei said with a smirk. "And I died. So how the hell am I alive?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Oh yeah, and why'd she do it?" He asked dryly.

"She killed you because you have a Sacred Gear." Rias informed.

"I have a holy toothed wheel?" Issei asked curiously, as he looked around.

"What?" Rias replied unsure.

"You do know a gear is a toothed wheel that works in juncture with another one, creating a sort of system." Issei informed.

"That's not what it is." Rias stated.

"The Sacred Gear resides in special humans, giving them abilities far from normal. Although most of them can only take effect within human society, some of them may possess enough power to harm the Devils and Fallen Angels." Akeno recited.

"You have that power inside you." Rias informed.

"And you call it a Sacred Gear?" Issei asked incredulously. "Why not call it a 'Sacrosanct Equipment' or a 'Divine Apparatus' or a maybe a 'Blessed Paraphernalia'…I mean those could be a far better name." He commented.

"Whatever its name is, to awaken yours, just close your eyes and strike a pose that makes you feel strong." Rias instructed.

Issei narrowed his eyes at her, he did not like the fact she was ordering him around. But, he was curious as to what was originally inside him, before he became a Leviathan hybrid. Issei sighed, as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and held his palm up. The hybrid closed his eyes and imagined himself using the Holy White Light only Archangels and Castiel could use when he had the few million souls powering him.

The hybrid opened his eyes, when he saw his hand glowing. From the back of his hand, a green glow illuminated. Before a red, claw-shaped gauntlet formed. "…Huh…" Issei sounded, kinda un-impressed.

"Yuma thought this Sacred Gear…" Rias began.

"Eh, Godly Kit." Issei corrected, as the Gauntlet vanished.

"…It posed enough threat, so she killed you." She informed.

"Do you enjoy evading me question?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head.

"What?" Rias replied.

"What was the reason why you let that asshole stab me through the chest?" He questioned with a scowl. But his scowl deepened when he noticed Kiba, Koneko and Akeno tense. Issei thought it was a pretty normal reaction to ask when you hear someone was letting you die.

"I wanted to see what you could do under pressure." She admitted.

"Right…" Issei responded. "I see, under pressure for you is, a person not knowing about the supernatural world, fighting someone outside his strength. While also having the person believe he's having a mental break down, because the girl who killed him, apparently didn't exist…Stop me anytime, please." He said.

Rias glanced down at that one. She didn't really realize that was what was happening. She was planning on confronting him yesterday but she wanted to see, who the Fallen Angels were targeting. "I admit, I messed up…" She began.

"Yeah, I'd say cluster fuck, but I'd assume that could work too." Issei commented, as he put his hands in his pockets again. "So you let me die, because you wanted to see if I could awaken this 'righteous object' and see what I was capable of. While also cementing my loyalty to you, when you oh so graciously saved my sorry ass." The Leviathan Hybrid observed, getting wide eyes from Rias and Akeno. Having the Head Leviathan's mind merging with his, did have some positives.

"This must be important…" Issei observed, as he held up his left hand. "…I wonder if I got rid of it. Would all my problems leave me?" He asked aimlessly, before he looked up. "I am a bit hungry after all." He said with a smirk, revealing his Leviathan-like teeth.

"W-what are you saying?" Rias asked in shock.

"Nothing, maybe something." Issei replied with a shrug. "So, why am I alive?" He asked.

Rias glanced at Akeno, before she looked back at the hybrid. "You had a flyer, with a summoning sigil on it." She informed. "When you were dying, your wish was to die in the arms of a beautiful girl." Rias said. "When I was summoned, I saved your life...By turning you into a Devil." She informed.

"…" Issei made a face, very similar to Castiel's, when he was confused. "The Hell?" He muttered, even Castiel was confused. "You…Made me…A Devil?" He asked, getting a nod from the red head. "…You didn't ask me or anything, no 'Hey Issei, I know I saved you? But can I change your species?'" Issei said, before he gave Rias a look. "You just like to bend them right over, do you?" He asked.

Rias looked annoyed now. "Issei Hyoudou, I'm Rias Gremory. The heir to the family title of Duke, I am also your master." She informed.

"Hem…" Issei sounded, before he looked down. "Heh…Hehehe…Hahahahhah…HEahAHAHAH!" He laughed hysterically for a few seconds, before he stopped instantly. "That's funny." He said blankly, before he took a step towards Rias, and before they could even comprehend he was a foot in front of her. "You're funny. That joke, while in poor tastes, got me to laugh…don't do it again." Issei said seriously, but he felt cold steal on his neck.

Issei turned to the side and saw Kiba holding a sword to his neck. '_This'll be fun.' _The Leviathan hybrid thought. Issei reached up to the back of his head and held it there, before he walked forward. The Devils watched horrified as Kiba un-intentionally decapitated Issei, but the teen kept moving forward, black gloo-ish blood oozed out of the wound on his neck, before it sealed back up.

'_H-he survived decapitation.' _Rias thought in shock and surprise.

The Devils were more or less stunned, as they watched Issei reach forward and touch Rias' check. They watched with wide eyes as Issei's form ripple and change to match Rias' perfectly, even cloths. "Hmm, Rias Gremory, you're so…perfect…So, circular…so, predictable…So, pure even for a Devil…you'd have treated me like one of your own." Issei-Rias said, in her voice. "But, I'm ruled by no one." Issei-Rias informed, as she held up her hand and snapped her fingers. A red Magical Circle appeared in front of Issei-Rias' chest, before eight pawn pieces forced themselves out.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba looked stunned, as they saw the Evil Pieces remove themselves from…Rias. 'Rias' took a step back from Rias, before her form shifted back to Issei's. "So there's no more confusion, I'm Issei, and I'm certainly no one's servant." He informed.

"H-how?" She asked in surprise.

"How what?" Issei replied. "It was easy really…I'm a Leviathan." He informed.

"That…that doesn't make any sense." Rias argued. "Leviathan is a Title, a name…not a…a…species." She informed.

Issei narrowed his eyes at that one. With the Head Leviathan merging with him, he was essentially the Head Leviathan now. A bet a hybrid, but still, for someone to say that there was no Species, but to also take the name sorta pissed him off.

"Don't talk about things you can't comprehend." Issei replied evenly, as he took a few steps back. "…There is a whole thing out there, that you just aren't apart of. Don't assume you're the highest form of creatures out there. Because in reality, in this ocean. I am the shark." He informed, with a smile.

"But how did you do it?" Rias asked. "How did you get rid of the Evil Pieces?" She questioned.

"I didn't get rid of them…" Issei began, before his form shifted to Rias'. "…We did." Issei-Rias informed, before he changed back to his usual form.

"How? That's…that's not possible." She muttered.

"It was surprisingly easy." Issei replied. "All I need to do is come in contact with your DNA. After that I can assume your physical forms, along with your memories and skills…" He said, as his form shifted to a man with a long black coat with two black wings, before he shifted to a man with a beige trench coat. "It's an ability all Leviathan have." Issei-Castiel said, before his form shifted to his usual one.

"That's incredible." Rias muttered, Devils had the ability to change their age and sometimes their look, but that was incredible.

"Why did you tell us that?" Akeno questioned with narrowed eyes. "Giving out your ability that is." She added.

"Why?" Issei repeated, before he rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared of you. You can't stop me." He informed. "I can't be killed." He said with a shrug, before he began to walk away.

"W-where are you going?" Rias asked.

"I don't know, here…there." Issei replied uncaringly, as he turned around.

"But you can't just leave." She said.

"Oh, I believe I can." The Leviathan hybrid stated.

"I saved you. Can you at least hear me out?" Rias asked.

"You saved me for my power, for my 'Blessed Object' if I recall." Issei replied. "Don't roofie me and call it romance, Red." He said unamused, before he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

Rias looked a nervous, Issei was supposed to be help her. Akeno looked at her president, before she narrowed her eyes at Issei's form. She lifted her hand up, as a yellow magic circle formed. Akeno thrust her hand at Issei, launching a bolt of lightning.

The bolt of lightning flew towards Issei, before it collided and subsequently exploded. Rias looked at Akeno with a glare, before they looked forward. The dust cleared, revealing Issei was standing perfectly fine. In fact, it didn't look like that attack actually touched him.

"Hmm, it seems you have a loyal ally, Red." Issei commented. "Well, so do I." He added, as the Devils realized there was someone in front of him, when more of the dust cleared.

A multi-colored umbrella moved, revealing a new person. It was a very short young woman, about a few inches taller than Koneko. Half of her hair was brown and the other half was pink, with white streaks in the pink half. Her right eye was brown and her left eye was a light pink. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots that had very high heels. She had a black corset under her jacket that was curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her hips.

"Cutting it a little late, Neo." Issei said, getting an innocent look from the girl.

Neo looked at the Devils with a self-confident smile, as she put her umbrella on her shoulder and began to slowly spin it.

"Attacking someone you know is more powerful." Issei commented. "…A cunning strategy." He added, causing Neo to blink a few times in confusion as she looked at her master and made a 'What the Fuck?' face. "No wait…a meant retarded, a retarded strategy." Issei said correcting himself.

"Well you're lucky you saved my life, Red." Issei informed. "If you didn't, I wouldn't be…well alive." He stated. If he wasn't alive he wouldn't have been saved by Castiel and the Head Leviathan, so she un-initially gave him that opportunity. "If that weren't the case, I would smite the ever living shit out of the bitch over there." He said, as he looked at Akeno. "And then eat her." He added.

Rias looked at Issei with regret. "Issei-kun, please reconsider." She said.

"I'm sorry…" The hybrid said, not really sounding sorry at all. "But I don't follow anyone. And if I did, they'd be strong. You call yourself a King." Issei said with a smirk. "But a King fights, a King conquers. A King does more than sit around reading contracts. Hmm, if anything, I'm the King." He said with a shrug.

Issei took a step forward and put a hand on Neo's shoulder. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful day. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways…" He said with a condescendingly charming smirk.

"No wait!" Rias announced, as she tried to stop the duo. But when she reached and touched the hybrid. He and the short girl shattered into a glass-like substance.

Neo stumbled slightly, when she and Issei appeared a few kilometers away from the Academy. "You alright?" He questioned. Neo blinked with both her eyes turning brown, before she gave him a look that said 'Of course'.

'_I should really figure out how to create vocal cords for her.' _Issei mused, before he shrugged.

Neo looked at Issei curiously, with a face that asked 'what are we going to do now'.

"Well if those chess pieces somehow claimed my soul. I was able to get rid of them and in doing so removed the claim." Issei stated, before he glanced up and shrugged. "Well I'm going to kill those Fallen Angels that killed me, and I might save a few humans." He replied.

The short girl tilted her head slightly, before she shrugged too. "Are you feeling any psychotic tendencies?" He asked to the girl.

Neo closed her umbrella. Before she held it up and then made maniacal face as she laughed evilly, though with no vocal cords it couldn't be heard, so there was no point. In an instant Neo stopped, before she looked at Issei with a look that said, 'Na, I really don't feel anything evil' as she shrugged.

"Huh, though if you are psychotic it wouldn't really help me at all to ask you." Issei admitted, getting a look of agreement from Neo. "Eh, I really don't care if you're psychotic…" He said, as he wrapped and arm around the short girls shoulders. "…You are my creation and I'm not going to be a douche and say I'm disappointed. I'll just say 'Neo, don't kill him, that's a no, no.' or 'Neo killing animals is bad' and…" He said, only got the girl to elbow him.

"Ow, sorry." Issei said. He sorta deserved that one. "Come on, let's go. We have so righteousness to...um, hand out?" He said unsure, trying to think of a cool one liner to say. Neo just rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms, before the duo walked.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter two. Sorry it took so long to update. <strong>

**Anyway to clear some stuff up. For those of you who don't know Neo or ****Neopolitan is the one from RWBY. And for those of you that might say 'Hey, why'd you have Issei create a girl?' Well it's simple. If Issei did have the powers of a Seraphim and could create something, I bet the first thing he'd to is try to create a hot girl. I also had Issei create Neo, mostly to have an ally. Since right now he's against everyone, well the Fallen Angels and Devils. He doesn't have any allies per say, except Castiel. Who right now is basically Issei's Jimmie Cricket. Preventing him from going postal.  
><strong>

** Also for Issei's personallty, I'm trying to mix it up a bit. With the knowledge and memories of the millennia old Leviathan, Issei is bound to be jaded and cynical to want he 'experienced'. Angry at being killed by the Fallen Angels along with the inherited anger from the Head Leviathan. Perverted, he will be a bit perverted, not to the point Cannon Issei has, but still a bit. He will be charming and a bit arrogant, since the Head Leviathan is the one that became Dick Roman. **

**I also didn't have Issei joining Rias. Why? It's pretty overused. Someone like Issei wouldn't take that shit. Also he isn't going to be paired with her. I mean, be honest it's getting a little old. **

**Anyway here's the Chapter. Tell me if it was good or bad, if there's anything to improve and what not. **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Supernatural or Highschool Dxd

In a park, there was a teen wearing a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, along with black pants and brown dress shoes. The teen had spiked and unruly brown hair, with brown eyes.

Issei sighed as he sat on a bench. He glanced to his side and saw Neo sitting next to him, mostly messing with her umbrella. "Ugh, I'm so bored!" Issei announced, as he leaned back on the bench.

Neo looked to her side and gave Issei a look. "Yeah, yeah, I know." The hybrid replied. "I know we have to find and kill the Fallen Angel douchebags…but…" He began, as he looked at the short girl. Neo looked at Issei with brown eyes, before she made a 'you don't know where they are, do you' face.

"Eh-Hmm…Yeah." Issei replied with a sigh. "But hey, they'll come around eventually." He said with a shrug, getting an eye roll from the short girl. From what he could tell bad shit always happens when you least expect it, so he had his 'guard down' to trick the universe into getting the enemy to him. '_Though since I'm aware of it…would that nullify it?' _He thought to himself unsure.

Issei glanced around, before he noticed a trash can. '_I guess I could see the limitations of my powers.' _He mused, before he held up his hand. Issei scowled and narrowed his eyes in focus, as he began to slowly move the trash can with his mind.

Using the Telekinesis ability granted to him by the Angelic being inside him, Issei began to experiment on what he could do. He'd read and seen a lot of movies and read a lot of comic books on that power. And he wanted to try out a few things.

Neo tilted her head to the side as she watched her creator levitate a trash. Issei's hand shook slightly, as he gripped the trash can, holding it mid-air. The hybrid rotated his hand to the side, causing the trash can to move with it. He then began to slowly close his fist, causing the two to hear a loud grinding metal sound as the metal trash can began to collapse on itself.

Issei smirked, before he opened his fist and flicked a finger at the metal ball. A line of sparks shot off of the metal ball, before it was severed in two. '_Now for one more.' _Issei mused, as pull his hand back, before he thrust it forward. A wave of telekinetic energy launched forward and collided with the metal ball, completely destroying it along with several trees behind it. "That was a little too much, I must say." He muttered, getting a 'No shit' look from Neo.

"So…if I were to asked…" Issei said nervously, getting the short girls attention. "…If you would…like to…Um, go out with me, what would you say?" He asked quickly. "I-It's hypothetical!" He added forcefully.

Neo blinked, as her eyes turned from both of them being brown, to one being pink and one being brown. She just shrugged, before she smirked at the hybrid with a face saying 'you like me, don't you'.

"I created you, of course I like you." Issei replied forcefully, getting an eye roll from the short girl. Neo gave him a look saying 'That's not what I meant, dumbass'.

"Eh, hey what's that smell?" The hybrid asked, changing the subject. Neo looked at him weirdly, not smelling anything, but before she could react Issei grabbed onto her shoulder and the two vanished in the sound of flapping wings.

The duo appeared at the entrance of an old looking house, with shattered windows. Neo made a face, when she smelt the sick smell. "Ah, I'm getting a bit hungry." Issei admitted, as he looked around. The hybrid held up his palm, before the door split open.

"Honey, I'm home." Issei said as he entered the house, getting a facepalm from Neo. A severed corpse flew at them, but froze mid-air. "Sorry, I'm in no mood for someone else's scraps." He commented dryly, as the corpse flew in another direction.

Issei and Neo both tilted their heads to the side when they saw a disgusting creature. It looked like the top half of a woman with the bottom half of an animal. "These things just keep getting weirder." Issei commented.

Neo nodded her head in agreement. She had the entire repository of every creature Castiel knew of, from Rawheads to Dragons, and this was by far the weirdest she's ever seen.

"Pretentious little creatures!" The thing yelled, as it held two javelin-like swords.

"It's a little early to be writing an autobiography." Issei replied with a smirk. '_Shit, I gotta remember that one.' _He thought.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you open and eating your insides!" The thing announced.

"…Right…" Issei said slowly, before he glanced at Neo. "What the fuck's with this thing?" He asked. The Stray Devil grew enraged, before it slashed its sword at Issei.

Issei's hand reached out and grabbed onto the blade, while still looking at Neo. But he turned and narrowed his eyes at the creature. The Stray Devil tried to pull its weapon back, but its hand had steam coming off of it, causing it to let go.

The hybrid let go of the sword, letting it drop, revealing it was glowing red with heat. Issei glanced at Neo. "Think you can restrain it?" He asked. The short girl just gave him a confident smirk. Neo had one hand holding her umbrella, with the other hand on her belt. Before she lifted the hand off her belt and held it up.

Neo's black gloved hand formed permafrost, as it radiated cool air. She closed her hand, before she opened it as she leveled her palm at the Stray Devil. A steam of white air flew and hit the Stray Devil's legs, before Ice formed around its legs and the ground. She wasn't finished though, the permafrost on her glove shifted and changed into blue-lit electrical arcs that moved along her arm and palm. Neo thrust her palm slightly, launching a bolt of blue electricity at the trapped Stray Devil.

The two watched as the Devil convulsed violently. "I'm supposed to help humans, so that means I can't really hurt them…" Issei began. "…But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you though." He stated, before he swiped his hand at trapped. The Stray Devil yelled in pain as its body was severed from its legs, before it slid off its legs right in front of Issei and Neo.

Neo smiled psychotically, as she raised her hand to kill the Stray Devil. The hybrid reached out with his right hand and stopped her, getting an annoyed look from the short girl. Issei reached out with his left hand and put his palm top of the Stray Devil's forehead.

The Stray Devil's eyes and mouth lit up with a white holy light. Issei pulled his hand back, allowing the Stray Devil to collapse. Neo scowled slightly, as she looked at Issei with annoyance.

"What?" Issei asked noticing her look. Neo gave him a look that said 'That was my kill' with crossed arms. "What, I was bored…And I wanted to join in." He admitted as he glanced away. Neo just scowled as she left the house. "Oh come on, don't be so salty." Issei said, as he followed the short girl.

The two walked, Issei was looked at Neo, while the short girl was scowling with her arms crossed. "If we find another thing, I'll let you kill it. Okay?" He asked.

Neo stopped before she sighed and then nodded. "Are we good?" Issei asked. The short girl's eyes turned brown, before she nodded.

"Is it costmary to talk about things like this in the open?" a man in a beige trench coat asked, as he appeared in front of the two. Neo moved in-between the two out of reflex.

"Cass? What's up?" Issei asked curiously.

"I'm checking up on you." Castiel admitted, as he looked from Issei to Neo. "And you." He added.

"I understand me." Issei replied. "I mean I'm part Leviathan. But, why Neo?" He asked.

"With my experience with Sam, without his soul, he was…unstable." Castiel stated. "Especially with the information you engraved in her head, she could be dangerous. Along with the fact she was made without a soul. She might be a possible threat." He informed.

"Like I could be." Issei said with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend." Castiel said.

"I know." The hybrid admitted with a sigh. He could understand why Castiel would want to be cautious around Neo. She was basically a homunculus, with the repository of Castiel's fighting knowledge, Enochian Magic along with Human/Demon Witchcraft, and the knowledge of every monster and how to kill them. Plus the basic knowledge Issei knew. So she was dangerous, but she's also a perfect ally. Issei did originally make her to have a friend/Girlfriend, so he didn't want to distrust her.

Castiel glanced away and sighed. Neo just scowled because they were talking like she wasn't there. "I'm sorry that I'm talking about your….creation…like she will kill you." Castiel apologized, if someone said Dean was a danger and would kill him. He'd disregarded them because he trusted Dean with his life, he saw him as a brother. "But I'm only looking out for you." He informed.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Issei replied, before he wrapped and arm around he short girl. Neo just crossed her arms, as she looked away in annoyance. "But, I trust Neo enough not to brutally kill me." He said getting a surprised look from the short girl, as her eyes turned a light pink.

Issei trusted Neo, but he also knew she couldn't kill him. Well he had no idea how to die. With him being a Leviathan he really didn't know how he could be killed. And in turn neither could Neo.

"I see…" Castiel muttered. "But, if things do get 'out of hand' I won't hesitate to intervene." He informed.

"I completely understand." Issei replied, with his hand up in a calming manner. "I'll make sure Neo doesn't do anything…bad." He informed, getting a look from the short girl.

"Thank you." Castiel said, before he vanished again.

"And he's gone again…" Issei said dryly. "I can see why it gets annoying." He said, before he turned to his side and see Neo glaring at him. "What now?" He asked with annoyance. The girl put her hand on her hip and gave him a look that said 'what was that about'.

"What? I was just saying if you do something bad, I'll try to steer you in the right direction." Issei informed with a shrug. "Besides you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure you'll be alright. I mean, if you aren't down right evil, then you got nothing to worry about." He stated.

Neo just glanced done, before she gave him another look that said 'but still'. "Cass, is just trying to get his grounds covered. Don't worry about it." He said.

The short girl just crossed her arms, and gave him another look that said 'says the guy that only knew the Angel for a few days'.

Issei just sighed at the unneeded drama. "Neo, I trust Cass okay, just as I trust you." He commented. "From what the info I got from Red's mind, it told me that there is a lot of shit different from what we know. We can only trust each other. Everything out there is…different." Issei said, as he put a hand on the short girls shoulder. "In this world there's lots of shit, monsters, Devils, Fallen Angels, Pagan Gods. They're a lot different from what we both know. When I made you, you had your own free will, you could have left anytime you wanted…" He said, causing Neo to glance down. "…Maybe you're here because you don't have anywhere else to go, maybe you're with me because deep down, you want to be with me." Issei said.

"The reason doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here." Issei said, causing the short girl to look up. "We both know that this world is fucking crazy. And we seem to be the only ones that see it. The way I see it is. We're partners. These Devils and Fallen Angels tried to kill us and well mostly me. But what I want to do, what I want us to do is show them what real power…what a real Angel and what a real Monster can do." He said, as he narrowed his eyes at Neo. "I'm not ordering you to help me. Hell I'm not even asking to help me." Issei said, as he took a few steps back from the girl.

"I just want to know, if you're going to be with me on this?" He finished, as he looked down.

Neo glanced up at Issei, before she took a step forward. Before Issei could react the short girl reached around the back of his neck and pulled him down, and sealed her lips with his. The two stood there for a second, before the short girl pulled back with an arrogant smirk on her face. Neo gave Issei a look that said 'what do you think'.

"Thanks." Issei said with a smile, before he glanced around when he felt several presences approaching. "Let's go." He said, before they vanished in the sound of flapping wings.

The duo appeared in Issei's room. The hybrid let go of the short girl, before he looked around his room. Neo looked around before she gave Issei a look asking 'what are we going to do now'. "Hmm, just to make sure. Hey Cass!" He announced.

Issei and Neo looked around, but noticed no one there. "Cass, get your feathered ass out here." He said again, but his voice was filled with annoyance.

"What is it?" Castiel asked with equal annoyance.

"Geez, no need to sound like that." Issei said sarcastically, since he did the same thing. "I wanted to know if the claim on my soul is officially off." He stated.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, before he nodded. "Yes, the Gremory Claim on your soul has been removed." The Seraphim informed.

"Cass, you can read my mind I know. So you should know what I learned from the Devil." Issei said.

"Yes, this world…" Castiel began. "…Is unique. There are many beings that, while similar to the ones I'm familiar with, yet are completely different in many aspects." He commented. "But it's good. With more information about this world I can more accurately return to my world." He stated.

"Like the point of origin." Issei said, getting a nod from Neo, understanding what he meant.

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel replied.

"You know where your universe resides." Issei stated. "But, you don't know where you are in correlation to that location. Once you figure out where this place is, like how far or how close it is, you can be able to create wormhole back to your world." He said. "And it was Stargate by the way. It was a Stargate reference." He added.

"Then yes." The Seraphim replied with a nod.

"I see, well it's about…eleven at night and I'm still not tired." Issei admitted. "And Neo doesn't have a soul so she can't sleep. So we're going to do things." He said with a shrug.

"You're going to try to find those Fallen Angels, aren't you?" Castiel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yep." The Hybrid replied with a nod.

Castiel glanced away and sighed. "I'm not one who can tell you, not to have revenge. I've had my share of personal vendettas." He admitted, like with his older brother Raphael. While Castiel did fight Raphael to stop the Apocalypse, there was also some hidden desire for revenge because the Archangel smote him. "But if you need help, please ask. I am here for you." The Seraphim informed. He learned from his mistake with Crowley, if he only asked Dean for help he wouldn't have gotten too deep in trouble.

"Um, yeah dude." Issei replied, as he awkwardly pat the Angel on the shoulder. "Hey Cass, a question if you wouldn't mind." He said, getting the Seraph's attention. "There are a lot of people here that use swords and I was wondering…" the hybrid said evasively.

"If I could loan you my Angel Sword." Castiel finished with a nod, before he raised his hand and snapped his figures. In his hand a long, silver, triple-edged dagger appeared. The blade was about as long as Issei's arm.

"Wait, you're just going to give it to me?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Um, yes." Castiel said unsure with a nod.

"Aren't you afraid I might…you know…kill you with it?" The Leviathan hybrid asked.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "There are several things wrong with your statement. Stabbing me with the blade will accomplish nothing, nothing would happen. I'm a solid projection of me, I'm in…there." The Angel said, as he motioned at Issei's chest. "In you, stabbing me would just destroy the projection. If you did actually kill me, Neo would possibly cease to exist. Since she is formed from my power, once she develops her own. Her existence is detrimental to my own. Also to effectively harm me, you'd have to kill yourself with the Angel Blade…and we both know that wouldn't work." He said. "Plus I know what you're thinking. And you don't plan to betray me." Castiel said with a slight nod.

"Huh, and that's why you're the smart one." Issei commented, getting a confused look from the Angel. "Uh, whatever." He muttered, before he grabbed onto the Angelic Blade.

Issei looked at the sword curiously, before he looked at Neo. "Can you come here for a second?" He asked. Neo complied. Issei reached up with his free hand and touched her temple. Both his and Neo's eyes closed, as the hybrid copied the swordsmen knowledge Castiel had from the short girl.

"Whoa…I know swordsmanship." Issei said with wide eyes. Neo just rolled her eyes, knowing he was trying to quote Matrix. Castiel was oblivious.

"While you search for the beings that killed you, I'm going to search around the planet to see if I can get a better feel of this place." Castiel said. While he hated himself for killing his own Angel brethren, the Angel's here held no relation to him. And they also killed…or tried to kill Issei, that didn't help his opinion. The Seraphim vanished, leaving Issei and Neopolitan.

"So…Pfft…" Issei sounded. "That kiss earlier…will I be getting more of those?" He asked curiously, getting an eye roll from the short girl. "I will take that as a maybe." Issei commented, before he put the Angelic blade down.

"Hey uh, Neo." The hybrid said, as he faced the girl. "Is a…my head a bit crooked?" He asked self-consciously when he rubbed the back of his neck. Neo just shook her head slightly. "I guess it's just me." Issei muttered to himself. He felt a bit off center after he used Kiba's sword to decapitate himself.

Issei took off his black school blazer, revealing his long-sleeved button down shirt, before he tossed the jacket aimlessly. The hybrid changed out of his school cloths and into something less…constrictive.

"Ah, I feel much better." Issei admitted, before he hid the Angelic Blade in his sleeve. "Ready?" He asked, getting an 'of course' look from Neo. The Leviathan hybrid grabbed onto Neo's shoulder, before the duo vanished in the sound of flapping wings.

The two appeared a few meters outside Issei's house. The Leviathan hybrid and the homunculus witch walked along the side walk, at midnight. Neo had one hand on her belt, and the other was aimlessly spinning her umbrella by the curved handle. Issei had his eyes narrowed and was using his senses that were enhanced past super-human levels from being a Leviathan.

"So…" Issei said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. "…Yeah." He said with a sigh. Neo just gave the hybrid a look. "So today's your birthday technically…So, I should take you out to eat, right?" Issei asked.

Neo's irises turned brown, as she rolled her eyes, before she shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Issei replied with a nod, as the teen inconspicuously punched the air in triumph at that.

After a few hours the two eventually walked themselves in a circle. "That was possibly the most boring thing I've ever done." Issei commented. Neopolitan nodded her head in agreement on that one. "What did Sam and Dean do during all the free time when shit wasn't happening?" He asked in wonder, before he looked up and noticed the sun was rising. "W-T-fuck? I've been up for an entire day, literally. And I'm not remotely tired." He commented.

Issei turned to his side when he felt someone poking him, and noticed Neo had done it. "What?" He asked, only for the short girl to do motion with her hands. "Um…I don't…" Issei began. Only for Neo to roll her eyes in annoyance, before she did a motion with her hands again like she was writing in the air.

"Oh…OH! Stay here, I'll be right back." Issei said, before he vanished for a few seconds. When the teen returned, he had a notepad and pencil in his hands. "Here." He said, as he handed the objects to Neo.

Neo wrote something on the notepad, before she held it up. '_Maybe you're not tired because you are a Leviathan, with the powers of an Angel. Angels aren't known to sleep. And neither should Leviathans...Both beings have almost unlimited Stamina.' _Neo wrote on the notepad.

"You're right." Issei muttered.

'_Of course I am.' _Neo wrote down, having an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Now isn't this unusual." A female voice said, causing the two to look to their side. They saw a woman with blue hair wearing trench coat with a wide collar, with miniskirt along with black heeled shoes. "I didn't believe I have you confused with anyone else." The woman said. "I, Kalawarner, was ordered to eliminate any trace of you." She informed.

"You don't have to do that." Issei replied as he rose up his hands. "I'm a lover, not a fighter." He said with a smirk. "Play your cards right, and you might end up on Team Issei." He said.

"I'm going to kill you now." Kalawarner said, before a golden spear formed in her hand, as a pair of black wings formed on her back.

The light spear flew towards Issei at a high velocity, but Neopolitan moved in front of him and completely blocked it with her umbrella.

"Well, I can say that you're defiantly not joining Team Issei." The hybrid commented, before he narrowed his eyes. "You have two options, Fallen Angel. Flee or die." Issei said seriously.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Kalawarner said with a glare, as she formed another light spear. "I can't believe I have to clean up her mess." She muttered to herself.

"Well Neo, this is your chance to kill something." Issei commented, as he allowed the Angelic Blade to fall from his sleeve. "I think you might need something more than a…umbrella." He said, before he tossed the silver dagger-like blade to the short girl.

Neo caught the Angel Sword with her left hand, as she held her umbrella in her right one. Issei put his hands in his pockets and watched. Kalawarner flared her wings, before she flew up and prepared to attack. Neo smirked as wisps of silvery wind moved around her arms, before she vanished in speed.

Kalawarner felt a swearing pain in her back, as Neo dropped her heel on the Fallen Angel's back. Neo looked at the fallen…Fallen Angel, before she flipped and performed a drop kick on Kalawarner's back. "AH!" The Fallen Angel yelled, when she felt her bones break.

The multi-hair colored girl slowly walked around the fallen woman, as she used her foot to flip over the Fallen Angel. Kalawarner coughed up blood, as her lungs were filling up with her own blood. Neo held the Angel Sword up, as she smiled psychotically.

Neo stabbed the silver angelic sword in the center of Kalawarner's chest. A bright white light came from the Fallen Angel's eyes and mouth, as a Kalawarner screamed in pain, before a tiny shockwave emitted from the woman.

Issei took his hands out of his pockets and walked to the Fallen Angel corpse. "Huh…" He sounded, when he noticed something strange. The black wings that once protruded from the Fallen Angel's back were gone. Instead there was a pair of shadowy wings burnt into the surface on which Kalawarner died on.

"Can I have the sword back now?" Issei asked dryly when he noticed Neo was still holding onto it. Neo rolled her eyes, before she handed the silver blade back to Issei, before she slapped him upside the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He demanded.

Neo just wrote something down, before she held up the notebook. '_Don't dis my umbrella again, Ass.' _Is what the message said.

"Yeah, yeah, ow…you hit hard." Issei muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head. He may have been invulnerable to almost anything, but that didn't mean he didn't feel pain. Neo just gave him an innocent look.

Neo wrote something down in her notebook again, before she held it up. '_Do you think we should get rid of the corpse? Someone will see it.' _Is what was written.

"…I'll take care of it." Issei replied as his stomach rumbled, before he knelt down and grabbed the Fallen Angel's corpse by the shoulders. When Issei's face was replaced by a giant mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth, Neo glanced away, before the sound of eating filled her ears.

After a few minutes, Issei stood next to Neo as he fixed his cloths. "Sorry about that, I just got really hungry." Issei admitted.

Neo nodded her head in understanding. She knew it was because of his instinct. Leviathans were inherently the hungriest of any species. It was one of the reasons why God locked the Leviathans in Purgatory to begin with, to keep them from eating everything else.

Issei looked up and sighed when the sun was more visible. "Neo, what do you think we should do?" He asked curiously.

Neopolitan shrugged uncaringly, as she looked around with her brown eyes. After a few minutes Neo wrote something done on her notepad. '_Don't you have to go home? You know, you still have parents.'_

"Oh…Fuck…" Issei said with a dreading sigh, as he leaned his head back. His parents were going to be pissed that he not only ditched school, but stayed out all night. "Neo, promise me. You won't abandon me to them." He said, as he looked at the short girl. Neo raised a hand up and pat the hybrid on his shoulder sympathetically. "It's nice to know you have my back." He muttered, getting a smirk from the girl.

The two walked back to Issei's house, walking mostly to stall the upcoming event. "Okay, just let me do the talk…" Issei began, before he realized how stupid that sounded. "…Sorry." He muttered.

Issei reached forward and knocked on his door. After a few seconds, the door opened. In front of Issei and Neo, was a man with brown hair and glasses. "Issei, where have you been? We got a…a call…from…" Issei's dad began, before he noticed a girl standing next to his son. "H-hun! You have to come see this!" He announced, as he let his son in. The man went to look for his wife, leaving the two alone. "Our son brought a girl home! She looks like a foreigner!" The two heard from another room.

"…Right…" Issei said slowly. "I wonder if they'll realize you're a young woman…not a girl." He commented, getting a shrug from Neo. Her size would through people off. She was made to be a young woman.

The two saw a woman come through a door way, while looking at Issei and Neo in shock, before she quickly left. "I-I can't believe it." They heard her admitted.

"I can't either…" Issei's father began.

"I've always hit on hot girls, one actually liked me. What's so hard to believe about that?" Issei announced. "I also possess excellent hearing." He added.

"Sorry, Issei it's just…" His father began, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Enough about me, alright." Issei interrupted. "I'm going to get Neo something to eat." He said, as he walked away.

"Eh-eh, yeah…I'll help you." His dad said, before he followed the hybrid.

Neo glanced around, before she sat down at the table and leaned back in the chair, as she spun her umbrella by its hook. "So…you're names, Neo." Issei's mother said.

The multi-hair colored young woman rolled her eyes, before she wrote something down on a notepad. '_My name is Neopolitan.' _Is what was written.

"Forgive me if it sounds weird, but are you mute?" Issei's mother asked.

Neo made a face, as she wrote down on the notepad again. '_No, my incompetent creator made my without vocal cords.'_

"Um…If that's what you believe." Issei's mother said, thinking Neo was referring to a God.

'_…Don't patronize me…' _Was written on a piece of paper Neo held up.

"I'm sorry Neopolitan-san. I didn't mean to offend you." The woman said quickly, she didn't want to scare off her son's first girlfriend.

Neo just rolled her eyes, as she looked around her creator's home.

"You got a lucky catch there, Issei." Issei's father said, as he and his son prepared food for Neo.

"…Yep…" He replied unenthusiastically.

"Um…Is her hair naturally like that?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Issei responded. '_I wanna say the curtains matched the carpet…but, I've only seen Neo naked once. And that was when I first created her, and I wasn't able to get a good look at her down there.' _He thought with a depressed sigh.

"Weird." His father muttered, getting an inconspicuous side-ways glare from Issei.

Issei put some food together, before he left the kitchen and sat down at the table, next to Neo. He watched as his mother and father sit in front of him. Issei began to eat the food. "Issei, didn't you make that for your pretty girlfriend?" His father asked.

"Eh…oh yeah." Issei muttered, before he moved the food over to the short girl. Neo rolled her eyes, before she began to eat, technically eating for the first time in her existence.

"Is this why you weren't at school?" His mother asked.

"Yeah. I was with Neo. She was new and wanted to be shown around…so I volunteered." Issei said sarcastically, as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Things just went from there." He added.

"Does she know you're a pervert?" His dad asked.

"…Yeah…" Issei said dryly. "You do realize that if she didn't and you said that. It could have ruined my chances with her." He said cynically. "…But let's not mind that, shall we." He muttered.

"So, how has our perverted son treated you?" Issei's father asked, as he looked at the short girl.

Neo just looked man with annoyance for interrupting her first meal. The girl wrote something down, before she ate while holding the notepad up. '_Yeah, he's been "Spectacular".' _

"Why was 'Spectacular' in quotations?" Issei's mother asked.

Neo closed her eyes and sighed, before she wrote one word. '_Emphasis'. _Then she went back to eating.

"She's hungry. We've been having a romantic date. But, since I didn't have any money…well, we just hung out." Issei lied.

"Shame on you Issei, making Neopolitan-san starve." His mother reprimanded.

"…Right." Issei replied, as he turned to his side and saw Neo devouring food. "Well I'm going to shower and all that fun stuff…later." He said, as he stood up and left the room. Issei left Neo alone with his parents as he got a change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

'_Hmm, with what I got from Rias' mind and the Fallen Angel dude, there are a lot of beings out there. Some of them are incredibly strong. Rias and these Fallen Angels aren't the highest beings on the food chain.' _Issei thought with a scowl as he showered. '_I'm confident in my abilities, but Neo's might come short…' _The hybrid thought with narrowed eyes. '…_I think I know what to do.' _He mused with a smirk. Issei wasn't planning on actively fighting every race or species out there. But he knew his presence would attract some things.

After getting dress Issei went to check on Neo, to see his parents were showing her a photo album. '_Oh Jesus Christ, it's like they want embarrass me or something.' _Issei thought cynically.

"Oh, Issei, we were just showing Neopolitan-san your baby pictures." His mother informed.

"…Yeah, of course you were." Issei muttered. "They're the naked ones, aren't they?" He asked dryly.

"Yes, how'd you know?" His mother replied in surprise.

"A lucky guess I suppose." Issei said with a sigh. "Neo, come on. There's something I wanna show you in my room." He informed.

"W-what a girl…I-In your room…alone." His mother muttered.

"Yeah, I know that's hard to comprehend." Issei said sarcastically.

"Hehehe…Issei if you do, go there. Remember to use a condom." His father said with a perverted smile.

"…Now I know where I got it from…" The hybrid muttered, as he left with Neo. "I'm so sorry about them." Issei said.

Neo wrote something down on the notebook, before she held it up to Issei. '_It was pretty hard to care about what they were saying most of the time.' _She informed. Since Neo didn't have a soul, she lacked empathy and morality. It seemed the only person she listened to and cared about was Issei.

"Well what can you do?" Issei said with a shrug, as they entered his room.

The short girl looked around, before she wrote on the notebook. '_So what exactly did you want to show me? Or was that just an excuse?' _

"I'm going to need you to lie down." Issei informed.

Neo looked at the hybrid blankly as her eyes turned light pink, before she wrote something down. '_I'm not ready to have sex with you.' _Is what was written.

"What! No that's not what I meant." Issei replied forcefully, before he sat at his desk chair. "Look I'm…going to enhance you." He informed.

'_I don't need enhancing.' _Neopolitan wrote on the notebook.

"Right now, you are at best a powerful witch." Issei informed.

'_I'll try not to take offense to that.' _Neo replied.

"Yeah…" The hybrid said slowly. "Anyway even if you have all that magical and fighting knowledge, you can still be killed by a number of ways." He stated. Neo glanced away at that one, before she agreed. Witches were still human, and could be killed any way a human could be killed.

"What I'm going to do is basically use Castiel's and my Reality Warping and Biokinesis to enhance certain aspects of your body." Issei informed.

'_What?' _Neo wrote.

"I've read a lot of comic books and Manga so I have a few ideas on how to make you stronger." Issei admitted. "But I need you to trust me." He said.

Neo blinked as her eyes turned brown, before she nodded. The short girl laid down on Issei's bed before she looked up.

Issei stood over her, before he reached out with his left hand and touched her forehead. And put his right index and middle finger on her chest, making sure not to touch her breasts. "Forgive me, but this might be unpleasant." He said solemnly.

In an instant a bright glow enveloped Issei's hands, before Neo gripped at the bed as she silently screamed in pain. But with no vocal cords no sound came out. Issei held his hands stead, as he continued to try to enhance the short girl. After a few minutes the light dimmed, before Issei took a step back.

Neo laid there, as she panted heavily. She raised her hand and grabbed onto the nightstand, before gripped onto it. But when she gripped it, the wood completely broke. Neo looked surprised, as she sat up, before she looked at her hands.

"Are you feeling okay?" Issei asked getting a shaky nod from the girl as her irises turned white.

Neo reached out and grabbed a pencil, before it snapped in half when she grabbed it. The short girl looked at Issei with a 'what did you do' face.

"I made you better." Issei admitted, he originally made her to be a companion not a fighter, but he did make her into one now.

"Well I removed the limiter on your muscles." He informed, getting a confused look from the girl. "Well, if you don't know. Most Humans can only use about twenty percent of the muscles in their body. Normally the brain restricts one's power, by shutting down the muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury. Like a humans bones snapping because their own muscles were too strong for it." Issei explained. "I basically removed that limitation, giving you full access to your strength…I also increased the density of your bones, skin and internal organs to resist the strain your muscles gave off." He informed. With the powers of a Seraphim that really wasn't that hard. Seraphim could resurrect someone who was atomized. This was pretty easy in comparison.

"I also helped you with your magical abilities." Issei admitted, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Magic usually requires a great deal of amount of focus and intent. So I enhanced your brain a bit." He said proudly, getting an interested look from Neo. "On average most humans use at most ten percent of the brain at any given time. Which is where the urban myth of the brain came from…Which is a lie. All humans use one hundred percent of their brain, but they only use ten percent at any time. So the myth about achieving a hundred percent is false. If someone did have that, they'd die of seizures or the lower functions of the brain would shut down. Either way, it wouldn't work." Issei rambled off, only for Neo to snap her fingers, getting the teen's attention. "Right, I just manipulated your brain, so instead of using ten percent at a giving time. You have about twenty five percent of synaptic activity going on in your head right now, nothing to harmful, while also helping you with your witchcraft a lot." Issei said with a smile.

"I also gave you immunity to almost all diseases, viruses, toxins, poisons, venom and radiation." He informed, again compared to the other things he was capable of, that was pretty easy. All Angels, Leviathans and Demons had this. "I also enhanced your agility, athleticism, awareness, balance, dexterity, reflexes, endurance, and my personal favorite flexibility..." Issei said with a perverted smile, getting an eye roll from Neo. "…To supernatural levels." He said proudly at his achievement.

'_So I'm like the strongest human in the world?' _Neo wrote on her notepad.

"Technically, yes." Issei answered with nod. "You're the strongest witch." He added. '_Now it'll be harder for anything to hurt you Neo.' _The hybrid thought with relief.

Issei and Neo sat in silence, relaxing. Neo spun her umbrella around by the hook of it, as she sat with one leg crossed over the other. Issei just watched her, trying to think of ways to make her stronger. He already exhausted most of his ideas on how to enhance her, without changing her species.

The hybrid just kept watching her spin her umbrella, before he scowled and then his eyes went wide. "Neo, can I see your umbrella?" He asked.

Neopolitan just sighed, before she tossed her umbrella at the teen. Issei caught the umbrella, before he laid it on his knees. He allowed the Angelic sword to fall from his sleeve, before he held the two objects near each other.

"…Okay, how do I do this…?" Issei muttered to himself, while Neo watched curiously. He tapped the umbrella's curved handle, causing it to handle to fall off. He held the umbrella upright, before he shook it. A long cylindrical object fell out of it. Issei turned the umbrella around and noticed the pole of the umbrella was hollowed out.

"Let's see…" He mumbled, as he put down the umbrella and picked up the curved handle along with the cylindrical object. Issei put the handle and cylindrical object together, before they seemed to merge together. The teen gripped the base of the curved handle, before he pulled down, like he was unsheathing something. Using the Reality Warping powers Seraphim have, Issei changed the object to a long grey cylindrical blade.

Issei held up the thin blade, that was connected the umbrella's curved handle. He picked up the umbrella, before he sheathed the blade in the umbrella. Issei looked at Neo, to see she looked surprised. "I'm not done yet sweet heart." He said, before he unsheathed the new blade.

The Leviathan hybrid picked up the Angel Sword, before he waved his hand over the handle of it. In his hand appeared a silver cylinder. Issei felt the Angel Sword become lighter around the handle, like it was hollowed out. The hybrid dragged the silver cylinder along the grey blade, causing the blade to turn shiny silver. After a few minutes the grey blade was completely silver.

Issei smirked, as he looked at the silver cylinder, before it vanished and he felt a weight return to the Angel Sword. "There, a sword ingrained with the materials of the Angel Blade." Issei said proudly, as he sheathed the long silver cylindrical blade back into the Umbrella, before he tossed it back to the short girl.

Neo caught her Umbrella, before she looked at it with wide brown eyes. She actually looked at Issei thankfully, before she smirked as she stood up. "What? Are you ready to cause some carnage?" Issei asked sarcastically, only to get an innocent look from the short girl.

"Let's go, I'm getting bored too." He admitted, before he stood up. Neo stood still waiting to get teleported. "…I'm not teleporting us. My parents know we're here. If I just up and vanish, they will freak out." Issei commented.

Neo sighed as she headed for the door. She grabbed onto the door knob, before it snapped off the door. "…Ugh, dude." Issei muttered, before he picked up the door knob and reattached it. "How about I do this stuff." He said, getting a sheepish look from the short girl.

The two walked out Issei's house easily without interruptions. "Pft…So what's for this exciting day?" Issei muttered.

Neo just shrugged and gave an 'I honestly don't care' face. "Well there's the Fallen Angel asshats that I still have to smite." Issei said, before he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Now how exactly am I going to track them down?" He asked out loud. Realizing how stupid it was to eat Kalawarner without shapeshifting into her.

"Waahh!" A female voice sounded, as a blonde dressed in a Nun attire fell in front of Issei and Neo.

"Um…Are you…alright?" Issei asked unsure, as he knelt down in front of the Nun. He reached out and helped the girl up.

"T-thank you very much." She said gratefully with a weak smile. Neo crossed her arms, as she gave the blonde a look that said 'I don't like you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 3, sorry for the late update. Anyway I did the whole 'enhancing' thing with Neo just so she'd be logically strong. So she doesn't just go toe-to-to with some strong people and for some reason is stronger than them. This just gives a explanation for it. And for her Magic, i'm basing them off the<strong> **Plasmids from Bioshock, for those of you that didn't notice.**

** Anyway tell me if it was good or bad, i like the feed back. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Supernatural or Highschool Dxd

Issei gave the Nun a slight smile, as he helped her up. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed she was staring at him, causing him to cough in his hand. "Ahem, um, is that yours." He said to break the awkward silence. Well he thought it was awkward, but still.

The Nun looked from Issei, to her opened suitcase. The hybrid knelt down and helped the Nun put her cloths. Neo rolled her eyes, before she used her umbrella to pick up a pair of panties that fell out of the suitcase. The multi-hair colored girl made a face when she looked at them.

"Ah Wah!?" The Nun sounded, when she noticed her panties. In an instant she had them in her hands, as she tried to stuff them in her suitcase. "I'm sorry. You saw a bad side of me." She informed.

"…It's just a piece of fabric." Issei commented dryly. "So, are you from around here?" He asked curiously. From what he knew Shinto and Buddhism are the more dominate religions in Japan, with only Christianity only being a very small percentage. So it was a bit unusual for a Nun be this far out here.

"No, I've been appointed to the Church in this city. But, I got a bit lost on the way." The Nun admitted. "I'm not used to the language so it's a little hard to understand." She said happily.

"If you want a hard language, you should try Enochian." Issei muttered.

"Huh?" The blonde Nun asked.

"Oh, nothing." The hybrid replied. "If you're looking for the Church, I probably know where it is." Issei informed with a shrug. "Would you like me to take you there?" He asked.

"Really?!" the Nun asked happily. "The Lord really does show the way!" She announced.

"…Hmm…" Issei sounded, as he looked down. He had developed his own opinion of God, from Castiel's memories.

"What's wrong?" The Nun asked curiously.

"Nothing." Issei replied.

Neo was scowling as she was glaring daggers at the Nun, before she began to pull the handle out of her umbrella. Issei moved his hand slightly, before the handle forced itself back in the sheath. The hybrid gave Neo a look, but she looked at him with innocent eyes.

While Neo and Issei were having their moment, The Nun noticed a boy was hurt and went to him. The Nun knelt to down to the boy, as Issei noticed what she was doing.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "A boy shouldn't cry over things like this." She commented, as she held up hands up and a glow enveloped her hands, along with the wound the boy had.

Issei tilted his head. '_…Strange…' _He mused.

"There you go." The Nun said with a smile, as she helped the boy up. "…You're wounds are healed.  
>She informed.<p>

'_That seems like a diluted version of Angelic Healing.' _Issei thought.

"Yoshi-kun, where did you go?" A woman asked, as she went to the kid.

"That Onee-chan over there, she healed me." The boy replied.

"He fell, so I helped him." The Nun replied with a smile, but with her language being chopped up, since she wasn't used to the right dialects.

"Let's go, you shouldn't talk to strange people." The woman said to the boy, as she sent a glare at the Nun.

"Do you have a problem?" Issei asked, as he sent a narrowed eyed look at the woman.

"No, why don't you and the ice cream colored friend take a long walk, off a short cliff." The woman replied, as she walked away. The Nun looked down sadly, as she clutched her cross.

Issei scowled, as he glanced down. "Humans I never realized until recently how petty I wa…we are, how hurtful they could to another." The hybrid commented.

"Well that's why I pray." The Nun replied, as she looked at her cross. "Sometimes we're all given a big challenge and…And we can't do it by ourselves." She said sadly. "Sometimes we need something stronger than we are, to help us." She informed.

Issei looked at the blonde Nun. "That's a wonderful idea. But…" He said, before he sighed and looked away.

"What?" The girl asked.

"What if you were to find out, that no one was listening?" Issei questioned sadly. "That God left, and the Angels just didn't care?" He asked. "What would you do?" He questioned.

"That's not possible." The blonde Nun replied evenly.

"I think it's completely possible." Issei insisted.

"You're missing the point." She voiced. "It's not possible because…because I believe." The blonde girl said.

Issei and Castiel from inside the hybrid felt the same irritation. "But, when I tell you the truth…" Issei began.

"You're truth…not mine." The blond girl said with a slight smile. "Just because you don't believe in something, doesn't mean I won't. It doesn't work that way silly." She answered.

"Hmm…" Issei sounded as he looked down. "…And that thing you did?" He asked.

"It's my power of healing." The Nun said smiling. "It an amazing power, granted to me by god." She informed.

Issei looked down, and looked at his own hand. '_Cass…Has God ever given humans powers like this before? First a Dragon in my soul, which is a gauntlet, with an ability I don't know. And now healing?' _He thought.

'_No, God has never directly granted anyone abilities, at least not to my understanding.' _Castiel replied. There had been special humans, psychics or Seers, but they were like that because either they were born from a bloodline, or were granted them by certain beings.

'_…This place is getting weirder.' _Issei thought. "Let's go then." He said, getting a smile from the blonde as she tried to pick up her suitcase. "Let me get that for you." He interjected, before he picked up the case.

"Thank you again." The Nun said, as she bowed slightly, before she looked at Neo. "…Um…are you alright?" She asked nervously, when she noticed the witch was glaring at her.

"Yeah she is. She thinks you're trying to steal me or some kind of bullshit." Issei said uncaringly, mostly to mess with both of them.

Neo crossed her arms and glared at the hybrid, though not with as much hate as she glared at the blond nun with. She was made to be a companion for Issei, by Issei. '_…There can only be one…' _Neo thought with a slight psychotic look, as she held her umbrella in a tight grip.

"Anyway my name's Issei Hyoudou and her name's Neopolitan, what's your name?" Issei said, introducing himself and Neo.

"I'm Asia Argento." The Nun said happily. "Please take care of me Hyoudou-kun." She said with a bow.

"Please…" Issei began, as before he smiled. "Call me Issei." He replied, before the three walked. "So Sister, how long have you been with the Church?" He asked, as he put one of his hands in his pockets, and held the blonde girl's suitcase.

"Most of my life." Asia said with a smile. "Um…Neopolitan-san, I like your clothes." She complimented to the witch. Neo just scowled, as she stared daggers at the Nun. "Oh, um…I'm sorry." The Nun muttered.

"It's alright. Neo's not the most…social person." Issei informed. He couldn't say the real reason why Neo was uncaring, along with mute. And with Asia's ability to heal people, she might try to heal Neo, but since she doesn't have vocal cords to heal. It'd be a waste of effort that Issei just wanted to avoid.

"Oh, I hope she's alright." Asia said, as she put her hands together.

Issei glanced back to see Neo was holding her umbrella tightly. The hybrid pulled his hand out of his pocket and wrapped and arm around the short girl's shoulder, before he gave her a one armed hug. Neo's irises turned white for a second, before her irises turned brown.

"Are…are you two together?" Asia asked, slightly down.

"We're best friends." Issei answered, knowing Neo probably didn't want to be referred to as his girlfriend. Well technically they weren't, so it was the truth.

"…Best friends…" Asia muttered quietly as she looked down sadly.

"Yeah…" Issei replied. "Um…we can be friends too you know." He informed, he did not want to make the cute Nun cry. '_I think that's a sin or something.' _He mused.

"Really?" Asia asked, with wide eyes.

"…Yeah…" The hybrid said unsure, he wasn't sure that a Nun should be hanging out with him. '_Well I am an Angel too…well technically anyway.' _He thought. "I'm not that much of a fun person, but I'll try to be a friend." He informed, before he felt Neo elbow him, though with her new strength that did a little more damage than intended. "And Neo too." Issei added.

Neo gave Issei a look that said. 'That's not what I meant, ass,' but the hybrid just smirked at her. "T-thanks, you have no idea what this means to me." Asia said with watery eyes.

"Um…Calm down. It's friendship, not The Ark of the Covenant." Issei replied awkwardly, he wasn't good with crying girls. But the Nun still looked happy.

As the three walked through town, to the local Church, Issei scowled as he looked down. He glanced around, when he felt something watching them. Issei looked to his side, and noticed a young man with blond hair looking at a book, before he glanced up. The two stared down for a second, before the blond man looked down.

Issei's scowl deepened, before he continued with Asia and Neo. '_Something is definitely off about that guy. His repulsive scent is everywhere we go…he's tailing us.' _The Leviathan Hybrid thought.

The three eventually arrived at the Church. Issei was still scowling. "What's wrong Issei?" Asia asked, hoping her new friend wasn't upset.

"It's nothing, Sister." Issei said, as he glanced around and took a breath. '_Here too?' _He thought.

"Oh, thanks for bringing me here." Asia said with a smile.

"No problem, Sister. Well if that's all we'll take our leave." The Leviathan said, hoping to discover who was following him…and why.

"P-please wait!?" The blond Nun said, as she grabbed onto the hybrid's shirt. Neo looked livid. "You've taken me all the way here, you should at least let me repay you in kind…At least stay for tea." Asia insisted.

Issei sighed. "…Fine." He relented, getting a smile from the blonde. "But, Neo has something she has to do." He informed.

"Oh." Asia sounded in disappointment.

Neo tilted her head, as she looked at her creator. "Isn't that right, Neo?" Issei asked, as he reached out and touched her hand. His eyes gleaned a deep blue, before they dimmed. Neo blinked a few times, as her eyes changed, with one being light pink and one being brown, before she nodded seriously.

"Well I pray I get to see you again." The blonde Nun said, as she held her cross. Neo rolled her eyes, before she did a motion with her hands, saying 'yeah, yeah, whatever'.

"Come on, Sister." Issei said, as he motioned to the Church.

"Oh yeah, silly me." Asia said, before the two entered the building.

When she was alone Neo glanced around, before she held up her hand. Red pulsing lines formed on her arm and black glove, as a red mist enshrouded her hand. Neo closed her fist, before she was engulfed in a cloud of red mist, as she vanished.

Diodora narrowed his eyes, as he leaned against a tree watching the Church. He glanced around when he heard something moving. "Who's there?" He asked curiously not really afraid. The Pure bloodied Devil turned again when he heard more movement.

The Devil almost yelled in pain, as a gash appeared on his back. The cut was long and thin. But it seemed to give off a bright white glow, as smoke came off the wound. "Whoever did that is dead!" He announced.

Diodora yelled in pain, as he fell to his knees when a long gash formed on his chest. He panted as he looked down and saw his wound was glowing in a bright white. The Devil looked forward and saw red mist cloud in front of him, before a short girl with three different hair colors formed in front of him.

He noticed the girl had a closed umbrella in her left hand, and a thin silver blade in the other. Neo smiled sadistically, as she cut the Devil again with her Angelic Blade, getting another yell from the man.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you, you dragon loving whore!" Diodora spat out, as he tried to force himself up.

Neo's eyes inverted as she blinked, from her left iris being brown instead of pink and her right iris being pink instead of brown. She smiled confidently, as she held the tip of the blade to the Devil's throat. "Y-you really think that'll kill me?" Diodora asked arrogantly.

Neo pulled back slightly, before she slashed the blade at his neck, missing the Arteries in the throat. "Arrgh!" The Devil yelled, as he leaned back. Neo lifted her foot up, as she put it on Diodora's chest and forced him onto the ground.

"Are you going to kill me?" Diodora questioned fearfully. Neo rolled her eyes, as she walked on the Devil's chest and kicked him right under his chin, making the back of his head slam into the ground, knocking him out.

The short girl sheathed her Angelic Blade, before she knelt down and put her hand on the unconscious Devil's shoulder. In an instant the two vanished in a flash of light.

Issei looked around the wide open atrium of the Church, with some surprise. He had honestly never been in a Church before. The Hybrid glanced around. Asia had gone to get some Tea. So he was looking around by himself.

Issei looked up at the Crucifix that was on the main wall of the Atrium. "Hn, Jesus a pretentious prick if you ask me." A female voice said cynically, causing the hybrid to turn to his side.

He saw a short girl about the same height as Neo, with blonde hair that was put in two short side ponytails, along with blue eyes. She had a black Lolita dress with white frills, with a black bow on the front. She had thigh-high socks and black shoes, along with a large black bow on the top of her hair.

"…Jesus was just a man." Issei commented with a shrug, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Finally someone gets it. Heal a few people, and suddenly everyone calls the damn hippy the son of God." The blonde girl said bitterly, with an undertone of jealousy.

"Well back then, when a thirty seven foot high tower composed of dried dung fell, they locals howled 'Divine Wrath'." Issei replied dryly. "I think anything outside their minuscule comprehension, would be considered Divine." He commented.

The blonde Gothic Lolita smirked, as she looked at the teen. "Hehe, I like that." She admitted.

"Eh, I just call it as I see it." Issei said uncaringly. "Though with how much hate you seem to hold for Jesus, why are you in a Church?" He asked curiously.

"Quid pro Quo, why are you here? You don't seem to be the 'faithful' type." Mittelt replied, being a Fallen Angel. She could tell if a person was faithful, mostly because she was a former Angel.

Issei shrugged at that one. His and Castiel's faith in God had…diminished since the Seraph had asked for guidance before absorbing the souls from Purgatory, which caused him to go insane. "I was just helping a Nun here." He admitted, not really seeing a problem.

Mittelt's eyes went wide for a second. "You mean Argento-san?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, before he glanced at the blond Gothic Lolita. "So why are you here?" He asked.

"…A job." Mittelt replied with a shrug.

Issei blinked a few times, as he looked at the girl. "You're working…wearing…that?" He asked, as he looked at her Gothic Lolita attire.

Mittelt looked down at her dress. "What's wrong with it?" She asked with a scowl.

"It's nothing." The Hybrid replied. "In fact, I think it's adorable, but…I really don't think it's part of the dress code." Issei commented, hell right now he wanted to have sex with the girl, but he had something amazing…Self-control.

"Hn, Dress code." Mittelt said with a shake of her head, before she messed with her dress slightly. "I like it." She admitted.

"So do I." Issei agreed with a nod, getting a smile from the Gothic Lolita. "A question, why work at a Church, when you hate what it's about?" He asked.

Mittelt shrugged. "The reward is more than worth it." She informed with a smirk.

"That's cool I guess." The Leviathan Hybrid commented. "I myself don't hate the Church. I just know that the Bible gets more wrong, than it does right. And that most of the preachers are hypocrites that use God's name, to get what they want." Issei said. "I still know that there are still righteous people out there that do what they do, not because they have to. But because they want to." He stated.

The Fallen Angel glanced down and scowled. "If that's what you believe." Mittelt replied uncaringly.

"So what is it you do?" Issei asked curiously. "I doubt you're a Nun. If you are, that'd totally suck." He admitted.

"Why would it suck?" Mittelt asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I was going to try to ask you out." The Leviathan Hybrid said with a shrug. "If you were a Nun, I don't think I could. I think it's like a Sin or something." He stated.

Mittelt blinked a few times, before she started giggling. "I'm not a Nun, and that's not a Sin." She said with a smirk.

"I'll take your word on it then." Issei replied.

"I wouldn't mind going out with you, but…I don't really think you're my type." Mittelt informed. She thought the boy was cute and funny, but she really didn't want to get attached to a Human. She was a Fallen Angel and could live for a long time. She really didn't want to run the possibility of falling in love.

"Huh, well that sucks." The Leviathan hybrid replied with a slight scowl. He'd been rejected by numerous women, so he was more or less desensitized to rejection.

Mittelt messed with her dress, as she looked at the teen. "If it makes you feel better, I think you're hot." She admitted. The Fallen Angel really didn't care if he knew that.

Issei made a face, as he glanced off. "It kinda does." He replied with a shrug.

"I'm back…Who's this?" Asia asked, as she returned from putting her things away and getting some tea.

"She's a friend, what do you do here again?" Issei asked, as he looked at the Gothic Lolita.

"I…I keep the peace." Mittelt answered, which in a way was true. With Kalawarner and Dohnaseek missing, she had to make sure no one trespassed on the Church…by herself.

"So if I cause some ruckus, you'd be forced to hold me?" The Leviathan hybrid asked with a smirk. "Oh the humanity." He commented sarcastically. The petite blonde rolled her eyes.

Asia tilted her head slightly, not really understanding what that meant. "Huh?" She sounded.

"…Nothing." Issei said with a sigh, before he glanced at Mittelt. "Would you like to join us for Tea? I doubt some asshole will try to break into a Church mid-day." He commented.

The Fallen Angel glanced around, before she shrugged. "Sure." She agreed, before the three had tea and talked. Well mostly Issei and Mittelt talked, with Asia listening curiously. After about half an hour, to forty five minutes the Leviathan hybrid began to leave.

"Well, can you come by again?" Asia asked curiously, as the teen was at the entrance of the Church.

"Yeah, sure." Issei replied with a shrug, before he looked at the Blonde Gothic Lolita. "I never got your name." He stated.

"Mittelt." The Fallen Angel informed.

"…Interesting name…" The Leviathan hybrid muttered. "My names Issei, later." He said, as he opened the door to the Church and closed it.

Mittelt stared shell shocked for a second. '_I-Issei? T-that's not possible!' _She thought before she quickly slammed the door open. Mittelt looked outside and found no one there, but she heard the distinct sound of flapping wings. '_How is he alive? Raynare killed him…right? I would have known if he was a Devil…If…If Raynare discovers what I let happened; she'll kill me and him.' _The short blonde girl thought fearfully.

-**The Next Day, In a Warehouse a few miles away**-

A blond man covered in several deep cuts slowly opened his eyes. Diodora blinked a few times as he slowly looked around. The room he was in was incredibly dark, but there were a few dim lights barely illuminating the room. He looked down and saw he was standing on a pentagram that was surrounded by another larger pentagram. Inside the triangles of the pentagrams there were unique symbols the Devil didn't recognize.

Diodora glanced to his sides and saw his arms were bound by iron chains, to a large iron Star of David. "…What the hell…" the blond devil muttered.

The Devil looked around again, before he noticed someone. It was a short girl, with half her hair colored pink, the other half brown and white streaks in the pink half. Neo say on a crate, with her legs crossed over one another. She smiled at the trapped Devil, as she rested her open umbrella on her shoulder.

"When I get out of this, I will enjoy the look you'll have when I break you!" Diodora yelled.

Neo blinked as she tilted her head still smiling, before she raised her free hand. Blue-lite electrical arcs, sparked on her black glove. She thrust her palm slightly, before a current of electricity flew and hit the iron Star of David Diodora was strapped to. The current of electricity traveled through the Devil, causing him to yell in pain.

The short girl gave Diodora a 'You give it your best shot' look. "That's it!" Diodora yelled, before he focused on Neo and narrowed his eyes. "…What?" He muttered to himself, when his powers didn't work. The Devil clenched his fists, as he tried to use his Demonic power again.

"Are you alright? You look a bit constipated." A voice commented as the sound of a door opened and was followed by the sound of squeaking wheels.

A teen with average height, brown short spiked and unruly hair walked in. The teen was pushing a small black cart. Issei hummed as he pushed the cart towards the Devil. "I am just a worthless liar. I am just an imbecile. I will only complicate you. Trust me and fall as well. I will find a center in you. I will chew it up and leave, trust me, trust me, trust me, trust me, trust me..." Issei sung quietly, as he pulled the cloth covering the top of the black cart.

"Why can't we not be sober? Just what to start things over. Why can't we sleep forever? I just want to start this over." Issei muttered, as he looked at all the items on the black cart.

Diodora looked at the items in on the cart. He noticed several large syringes, bottles of water, salt containers, knifes, stakes, and a unique looking silver bladed dagger sword. '_I-Is he going to torture me?!" _The Devil thought in fear.

"Hmhmhmhahaha…" Issei laughed to himself when he looked at the Devil. It looked like the guy was going to crap himself. "Ha, I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you." He commented. "I mean, I shouldn't laugh. But, are you serious? You tail a person…and didn't prepare for the possibility of getting caught?" Issei asked incredulously.

Issei glanced at Neo. "Am I right?" He questioned. The short girl nodded, as she made a 'He must be pretty stupid' face.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Diodora Astaroth! Release me! Or you will face the consequences!" The blond devil yelled.

"…Right." Issei said slowly. "Just calm down, I'm not here to waver to your need…" He began quietly, and in an instant he grabbed the wooden stake that was on his cart, and then stabbed it through the Devil's palm.

"AHhhRH!" the blond Devil yelled, as stake impaled his palm, before his wound smoked.

"Hmm, so Palo Santo wood works on you." The Leviathan hybrid commented thoughtfully. Neo herself had a journal, as she wrote down what she saw. Issei looked to the short girl. "Did you get that?" He asked. Neo nodded in response.

"Why are you doing this!?" Diodora demanded.

"Well I want to know, what you know." Issei admitted with a shrug. Of course he could shape-shift into Diodora and take the info automatically. "But, I also want to cross reference a few things." He added.

"C-cross reference, what?" The Devil questioned.

"Devil weaknesses of course." Issei replied easily. "While I can smite any of you…she can't." He said, as he cast at Neo. "This is a lesson for her." He admitted. So not only was he going to get the info he needed from Diodora, he was going to learn if every Demon weakness from Castiel's world, crossed over to the Devils in this world.

"Now the question…" Issei began, as he filled a large syringe with salt water. "…Why were you following us?" He asked.

"Fuck of you filthy fucking dragon!" Diodora replied.

"Hmm, a dragon…" The Leviathan hybrid muttered, before he jammed the think needle into the Devil's neck and injected the water.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" The Devil asked with a taunting smirk.

"So salt doesn't affect them. That does make sense, they aren't Demons. So they aren't corrupt spirits." Issei muttered, as he put the salt water down, before he picked up a bottle of water. "No, let's try again. Why were you following us?" Issei asked curiously, he didn't even seem angry or anxious. Truth was. He could get the Info he wanted without trying, so it was no use getting upset.

"Fuck. You." Diodora said with a smirk.

Issei nodded slightly, before he opened the bottle and splashed the water on the blond devil's face. Steam radiated off the Devil's face, as it created a loud hissing sound.

"Ahhh! Hah, hah, AHHH!" Diodora yelled, like he was being burnt by acid.

"Holy Water, blessed by an Angel…I guess that works." The Leviathan hybrid mused, as he put the bottle of water down. Issei picked up an iron knife. "Are you ready to talk?" He asked, but the Devil panted heavily, as the effects of the Holy Water began to subside. "Resist all you want. But, I will get the Info I need. Now…" Issei began, as he put the knife up to his own cheek. "…How will we pass the time?" He asked.

Before Diodora could react, Issei stabbed the knife into his stomach. "AhhHH!" the Devil howled.

Issei looked at the wound and noticed it was smoking. "Hmm, so one hundred percent iron burns." He commented. The Leviathan hybrid began to slowly cut into the Devil's stomach, causing blond devil to continuously scream in pain.

"Hah, hah, S-s-stop, hah…" Diodora begged. "…Please." He said.

Issei stopped and pulled the bloodied knife out. The hybrid made a considerate face, as he leaned in close to the Devils face. "So polite all of the sudden..." Issei commented with a slight nod. "I like that." He admitted, as he put the iron blade down, getting a relieved look from the Devil.

The hybrid picked up the Angelic Sword. "Here…" Issei began, as he touched blond's forehead. In an instant Diodora felt no pain, before all of the devil's wounds healed in an instant. "…Let's try this from the top." He said, before began to cut into the Devil again.

Neo watched with wide excited eyes, as she wrote down her notes in her journal. For the next half hour Issei would torture the Devil. He began to mix the Devil's weaknesses together, mostly because he ran out of them. One of the reasons Issei didn't stop was because of what the Diodora said to Neo. When the blond devil said, he'd 'enjoy the look after he broke her' he implied he was going to rape and torture her until her mind shattered.

Issei scowled as he continued to cut into the Devil and heal him, and then repeated the process. He did not take too kindly to that.

"St-stop, stop, I'll! I'll talk, I'll talk!" Diodora forced pitifully, as most of his insides were shown.

"And the truth shall set you free." Issei said dryly, with a smirk.

For the next few hours Diodora spilled his guts, metaphorically. He told Issei and Neo that he prayed on Nuns and holy-maidens. How he seduced them and made them fall in love with him. Then when the Nuns and Maidens were expelled from the Church, they would be devastated. He in turn would 'save' them. He'd then rape them. Then he'd reincarnate them as Devi's to be his loyal servants. He was planning on doing that to Asia.

Also Diodora was with a group called Khaos Bridge. It was a group of powerful people that was made by a super Dragon or something, to kill another super Dragon. It didn't really make much sense to The Leviathan hybrid. '_Now there's Dragon Gods now. Well, it sure is a change to some of the other weird things.' _Issei thought dryly, he was honestly intrigued by these Dragon Gods.

"You know, when I win. When I confront this Khaos Bridge, when I take charge of it and kill all those that wish to destroy this and any other world. I'll owe it all to you, Diodora." Issei said with narrowed eyes. "And believe me, boy. I wouldn't lie about that. It's kind of a religious sort of thing." He informed.

"W-W…W-whatever I told you what you wanted….can…can you let me go?" Diodora begged.

Issei scowled at him, he honestly hated the Devil for what he did to those Nuns and what he planned to do now. Neo herself didn't care, she lacked empathy. The Leviathan hybrid reached up and touched Devil's bloodied chest, before his form shifted Diodora's, and then it turned back to normal.

"Let you go?" Issei repeated, before he glared at the blond, especially with the memories of what the Devil did. "…Why would I waste a perfectly good meal?!" He asked angrily, as his face shifted to a giant mouth with rows of sharp teeth, before he tore the Devil off the Star of David. Issei held the Diodora's shoulders before he bit off the blond's head.

Neo watched with a smirk as her creator prove himself as the Apex Predator. She looked down at her journal before she wrote down three words. 'Leviathan beats Devil'.

For the next few hours Issei would shapeshift into Diodora. He summoned each of the Nuns or Maidens individually. He'd use his healing ability to…well heal them. Then he'd erase there memories of what happened with Diodora. Issei put hours of work for them, as he put them in a mental ward to help them get better. Just because he erased their memories, didn't mean they weren't scared.

-**Few Days Later- **

Issei sighed as he sat in a room, at a desk. He aimlessly drummed his fingers on his desk, listening to the teacher talk. Even with his new abilities, he really couldn't just up and leave school. And the excuse of Neo keeping him out would only work a few times.

For the past few days Issei's been trying to look for Shalba Beelzebub, the man who was working with Diodora in the Khoas Bridge. Issei still had no idea what a 'Khoas Bridge' was, and why they miss spelled Chaos. But all he got from Diodora was something that called itself Ophis, wanted kill something called Great Red. He really didn't know what else it was for, but the group was formed entirely of pretty big players.

After a few hours the bell rang, signaling the dismissal of class. Issei sighed as he picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He left the room without really talking to anyone.

'_I don't think it's really healthy for you to distance yourself from your peer group.' _Castiel commented.

'_Peer group?' _Issei thought sarcastically. '_Yeah, they'll be my peers when they suddenly become one of the Old Ones, with a Celestial living inside them.' _He mused dryly.

'_That doesn't mean you shouldn't keep your bonds with them. They were your friends.' _Castiel replied, trying to help.

Issei scowled slightly. '_None of them were my friends. Just because I had more testosterone than that is considered normal. I was…put down because of it. Hm, fuck 'em.' _He thought. Castiel felt sad, mostly because he felt responsible for causing Issei to isolate himself. '_Besides, I don't need them. I have Neo and you.' _The Leviathan hybrid stated.

'_W-what?' _Castiel asked in surprise. Of course he saw Dean as a brother, but he knew if he confronted the Hunter. Dean would look at him like he was a monster for what he done.

'_You are my friend Cass.' _Issei said with narrowed eyes.

'_I don't deserve you're friendship, Issei. It is my fault…' _The Angel began.

Issei stopped in the middle of the hallway, getting some weird looks from people, before they decided to ignore him. '_Cass…' _He started.

'_I made my choice.' _The Seraph argued.

The Hybrid scowled, knowing that Castiel didn't fully let go of what had happed. '_You made your choice.' _He said.

'_I choose to make a deal with Crowley.' _Castiel stated.

'_Yet, you're here. Trying to help me, you are helping me.' _Issei thought.

'…_Help you…' _The Celestial being muttered. '_But I cannot imagine a day for when I forgive myself for my actions.' _The Angel said.

"Because it won't ever come." Issei muttered, as he turned and looked at a wall. "One day, others might try to convince you that they have forgiven you. But that's about them…more than you." He informed as he put a hand in his pocket. "For others giving forgiveness is supposed to be some kinda gift…a blessing." He informed.

'_T-then how do I move on…how do I go on? Knowing the damage I've done.' _Castiel asked sadly.

"It's easy…" Issei began, before he scowled. "You will never forgive yourself." He informed. "Accept it, you harmed, killed, massacred others...even your Angel siblings. That can never be washed away. You will never get retribution..." The hybrid said, causing the Angel to feel more guilt and regret. "…But you don't have to die, or give up. Justice, righteousness, freewill… it's still there, if you don't fight for what you believed in. All that you fought for will be lost." Issei spoke. "…But don't fight for yourself. Fight for others, fight so that others will be saved because of you….It's the least you can do." He informed sadly. He knew he was a monster, but he tried not to kill humans. That is the one thing he's been trying to force down. Those urges to tear, maim and slaughter everything.

Issei just hoped he could do some good. And he didn't want Castiel to go off and destroy himself for what he did.

'_…I…I see…Thank you.' _Castiel replied.

"Don't mention it. You're my best friend next to Neo." Issei muttered, as he left the school.

'_I've never been a 'best friend' before. What does it entail?' _The Angel questioned.

"Best friends…Oh, it means you're the closet thing a brother I'd have. We'd share our closest secrets with each other, without fear of each other's judgment…It's one of those kinds of bonds." The Leviathan hybrid informed with a shrug, trying to define 'Best friends'.

"I understand." Castiel admitted, as he appeared right next to the teen. He would consider Dean his best friend, but the hunter was…judgmental.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" Issei asked quickly, as he looked around. Most of the students were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice the appearance of a trench coated man.

"I thought I'd be much easier to convers like this." He admitted.

"Ugh…fine." Issei muttered. "So do you think we're best friends?" He asked.

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly, as he glanced away. "…I believe we are." He admitted. "I know everything about you, and you know almost everything about me." The Seraph informed.

Issei nodded slightly, he was kinda glad Castiel said they were best friends. He never had a best friend. He had some friends, the only one he actually liked vanished one day and everyone else was…weird. "I have to admit, I'm glad you're my friend." He admitted.

The Angel looked down at the teen, since he was the taller of the two. "Yeah, me too." Castiel informed, before he smiled. "Are we having a moment?" He asked as he looked excited.

"Yes Cass." Issei replied with a sigh.

"You said you didn't have any other friends, but you're friends with that blonde Nun, Asia Argento." Castiel commented.

"You caught me on that one. " The hybrid replied, as the two walked. "She reminds me a lot of you, to be honest." He informed. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "She's kind, loyal, righteous, morally correct…naïve, ignorant, innocent." Issei listed off.

"I'm not naïve or innocent." The Seraph replied.

"Dude…" Issei began, making a 'really' face. "You almost cried when you went into a strip club." He commented.

"It was a den of iniquity. It was a place I should not have been." Castiel argued.

"Heh, whatever you say Cass." The teen replied sarcastically. "Hey I'm wondering if it's possible. Could you possess Neo?" Issei asked.

"Theoretically, if I had her permission I could possess her." Castiel informed. "But in doing so would leave you without Angelic powers." He added. "You're not asking me to inhabit Neo, are you?" The Angel asked.

"…No, no, no…I'm just thinking." Issei muttered. "Hey that reminds me, do you know what this thing does?" He asked, as he held up his left hand, referring to the 'Sanctified Utensil'.

"I have no idea what it does." Castiel admitted. "That dragon or whatever it claims to be will not talk. It seems it blocked me from that portion of your soul." He informed. "Why don't you use it?" The Seraph questioned.

"Well there are three things I can imagine it could do." Issei commented. "One, it could be a one-time thing, were it blows everything up in a radius." He said dryly. "Two, it could turn me into a Dragon, something I really don't want." He commented. "Or three, it could enhance my powers. All of which I don't want without preparation." Issei stated. The first one would be a waste, he would be annoyed if it was the second one and if he wasn't prepared he could explode if it was the third one. And while he would regenerate, he'd be undeniably pissed.

"That would be bad." Castiel muttered, thinking about the exploding one.

"Pfft, no shit." Issei commented, as the duo reached the gate of the academy.

"I sense them around here, those Devils I mean." The Seraph informed, as he looked around. "Why haven't we taken care of them again?" He asked.

"Rias is the younger sister of the Ruler of Hell." Issei informed, oversimplifying it. "Harming her would bring that weirdo's furry onto me along with a shit ton of Devils." The hybrid stated with a sigh.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, as he tilted his head. "You would survive any attack they use." He informed.

"But Neo won't and I can't just think for myself here. And since I discovered my…weakness, someone else might too…" Issei said as he glanced off, as he looked at his right hand.

"…Weakness…" Castiel muttered, when he remembered what had happened.

-**Flash Back-**

Issei sighed as he looked at the note from his parents. They had gone out to prepare for a family friend to come over, and he had to clean up the place. He looked at Neo, to see she was sitting on a chair, writing.

"You know, you could help." Issei stated with a scowl.

Neo held up her notebook, with 'Not my family, not my problem' written on the pages.

"Ugh fine, be that way." Issei mumbled, as he went under his sink and pulled out an empty bucket with some cleaner. The Leviathan filled the bucket with hot water, before he put some of the chemical cleaner in the hot water.

"You sure you don't want to help?" Issei asked, as he looked at the short girl. Neo just rolled her eyes, before she ignored him. The hybrid sighed, before he put the bucket on the ground with a sponge in his right hand.

Issei knelt down, as he put his right hand into the cleaning water. In an instant he froze. The Leviathan hybrid's eyes went wide, as he slowly looked at the bucket. Brown steam-like smoke came from the bucket filled with cleaner.

"Ah…ah…." Issei sounded quietly. "AH!" He yelled, as he pulled his hand out of the bucket and pushed himself up against a wall, as he tried to get away from the water. "Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled, as he held his arm.

Neo jumped up when she saw Issei holding his arm, up against a wall. She quickly went to his side, before her eyes turned white at what she saw. Most of the skin around Issei's arm was burnt away, with brown vapor around the skin that was still there. It looked like some concentrated acid was burning away his skin.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Issei continued to yell in agony, as he looked at his disintegrating arm. Neo quickly reacted, as she pulled out her thin sword and used it to cut his arm off.

The Leviathan hybrid leaned back, as he held his elbow. Neo looked at the severed arm and noticed it completely melted into black and brown ooze. She looked at Issei, before she sat down next to him. Issei panted, as he tilted his head to the side as he rested on Neo's head. He closed his eyes, as he felt his arms growing back.

Neo just rubbed the teen's shoulder, to help him calm down. '_W-what the fuck was that?' _He thought to himself, as he looked at the bucket filed with cleaner.

-**Flash Back End-**

Issei and Castiel looked down at that memory. After that incident Castiel got rid of all the cleaning products. "Where's Neo?" The Seraph asked, noticing the short multi-hair colored girl wasn't around.

"Hell if I know." Issei said with a shrug. She usually did her own thing when he was in school. The teen thought it was a good thing that she didn't spend all her time with him, she wasn't his slave. She was free to do her own shit.

"Oi, Issei!" a male voice announced.

Issei and Castiel turned around. They saw a boy with a large ears and a shaved head, and a boy with glasses run up to them.

"Issei! What are you doing, hanging out with the enemy to all that is manly?!" Matsuda demanded animatedly, as he pointed at Castiel.

Castiel looked confused, as he looked down at his attire. He wore dress shoes. A black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie, with a beige trench coat. The cloths he usually wore. "This is my usual style of clothing." The Seraph stated unsure.

"Yeah! And it's stealing all the girls!" Motohama announced.

Issei glanced around and noticed some of the older girls, and some of the female teachers were staring at Castiel dreamily. "…That is weird." The Leviathan hybrid muttered.

"Issei, why are you hanging out with this pretty boy!? He's our enemy." Motohama said forcefully.

"Pretty boy?" Issei said with confusion, as he tilted his head. Mirroring Castiel's confused face. "He's like thirty." He informed. Which was technically true, while Castiel was born before humanity began. He was taking the form of his former vessel, which was about thirty. "And he's my uncle." Issei added.

"Uncle." The two perverts said, as they looked at the trench coated man.

"…Yeah…" Issei began, as he looked around. "He's my uncle Castiel, from America." He informed.

"Castiel? Who gave you that name?" Motohama asked, as he fixed his glasses.

"God." The Seraph replied in his usual straight forward fashion.

"God?" Motohama muttered, as he gave a look to the other pervert.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Issei interjected. "Anyway I've been showing him around, nothing too big." He said uncaringly.

"Is that why you've been acting all high and mighty?" Matsuda asked animatedly.

"Um…Right…" Issei said slowly, before he felt someone pulling on the back of his blazer. He turned, before he blinked in surprise. "Neo." He commented.

Behind him was the short woman, with multiple hair colors, that held an umbrella. Neo rolled her eyes, as she wrote down something in her note book 'Who else would it be?' is what she written.

"Oh I can think of a few things." Issei replied, while Matsuda and Motohama rubbed their eyes in disbelief.

"I-impossible, Issei's talking to a beauty!" Motohama announced. "Why did you have to take the Loli hottie!?" He demanded. "And she's mute too!" He added in despair.

"Loli? I'm unfamiliar with that term." Castiel admitted.

"Oh, it's a term for a really cute young girl with small boobs. And Neo isn't a Loli." Issei said with a sigh. "She's just short." He informed, and Neo's chest size was proportionate to her size. Issei was glad Neo didn't have a big chest; she'd look absolutely ridiculous if she did.

Neo took a step back when the two perverts got in her personal space. She wrote something down, before she held it up to Issei. 'Can I kill them?' she asked, with a scowl on her face.

"No, Neo." Issei answered dryly.

"What'd she write?" Motohama asked curiously, as he fixed his glasses. It looked the short girl wrote down several elaborate symbols inscribed by circles and squares.

"She wanted to know if she could kick you in the nuts because you were in her space." Issei informed, causing the two perverts to take a few steps back.

"Wait! So are you and this beauty together?!" Matsuda demanded.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Issei replied uncaringly. "Listen, Cass, Neo and I have things we need to do. M'kay, so…later." He said, before the three walked off.

Matsuda and Motohama glared at Issei, with insane jealousy. Before they began to plot on how to ruin the teen's reputation.

Issei walked with Neo and Castiel by his sides. "So what exactly were the things we needed to do?" Castiel questioned.

"I'm moving out." He informed with a shrug.

"Why exactly would you do that?" Castiel asked unsure.

"Well when we find a way to get back to your world and when Neo and I go with you. People will go a bit crazy." Issei informed, people don't just up and vanish. "So I'm going to recluse myself from people, slowly. So when it's time to leave, it'll be easy." He stated.

"…I see…" Castiel muttered.

"So you and Neo will be getting us a place to stay." Issei informed, causing the two to stop.

"Why?" The Seraph asked.

"Well I don't think a kid can rent a place for us to stay." The Leviathan hybrid commented. "So you're going to get us a place. Neo's going with you, to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself." Issei stated. Truth was he was just too lazy to do it.

"I understand." Castiel admitted, and before Neo could react he put his hand on her shoulder and the duo vanished.

Issei put his hands in his pockets and sighed, as he looked down and walked. He walked for a few minutes, before he stopped when he saw a pair of black shoes, with white thigh-high socks. '_Huh?' _Issei thought, before he glanced up.

In front of him was a young blond girl wearing Gothic Lolita type attire. "Oh, hey Mittelt." Issei said with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 4 of The Old Ones. I really don't have much to add, except I'm sure people want to know the parings of the story. Well um...here it is I guess.<strong>

**Issei's Harem: Neopoliton x ****Mittelt x Le Fay Pendragon x Ophis x Xenovia x Abaddon(Demon)**

**Castiel's Harem: Asia x Irina x Meg(Demon) **

**I tried to make their Harems small and unique. And some might be annoyed I'm having Castiel, have his own pairing. Well I really don't give a shit. I mean he always is dealt a shitty hand, he should get something. **


End file.
